


Compensation

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Rumple is the captain of King James's royal guard. One day while traveling through a village he sees a woman about to be flogged. He agrees to take the beating for her because he knows she'll never survive it. After the flogging, Belle nurses him back to health and a marriage proposal ensues. Marriage won't be easy, especially when there's an entire kingdom threatening to tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Part One: Compensation

Sir Rumple Von Stiltskin was the highest ranking officer in King James's army. He'd gained his position by saving a band of injured troops in the midst of the ogres' war and slaying a dragon that was terrorizing the kingdom. Today he was riding through a small village in Candor; his current mission was to take a quarterly rest. James had just won a tremendous victory against Queen Cora and would be procuring her elder daughter Zelena as his bride. The marriage was merely a peace treaty to end all of the needless fighting. Cora had gotten a large sum of gold added to her treasury, and James had her armies at his disposal. It made no sense for the two most powerful kingdoms in the realm to keep fighting when they could unite as one and eradicate their enemies.

Rumple had been gifted with a tremendous estate in the country for his efforts. It had once belonged to a count who'd recently died without heirs. The estate had vineyards he would attend to and an open lake on the back property. A nice quiet rest in the country was what he desired after fighting a war the past three years. As he rode through the village, he heard a large group of villagers chanting, "Twenty lashes!" in unison. He usually didn't involve himself with peasant affairs, but he couldn't shake his curiosity, so he decided to investigate. He assumed it was some poor bloke about to pay for his crimes with twenty lashes across his back. As he approached the crowd, he noted a young woman with her hands bound together by a rope. Flogging was one of the most humiliating punishments someone could endure. Tears streamed down the maiden's face as she awaited her punishment. Her entire front was bared to the crowds except for her knickers. Something wasn't right about this. He dismounted his horse, brandishing his sword. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as he approached the platform.

"Who is this young woman, and what are her crimes?" he demanded of the officer, his whip ready in hand.

"What business is it of yours?" the officer snapped back.

Rumpelstiltskin stalked towards the platform with his blade drawn. "I am Rumpelstiltskin, captain of the king's royal guard, and I demand to know what her crimes are!" he hissed through bared teeth. The officer's face paled once he realized who he was speaking to.

"Forgive me, Sir Rumple! This woman has failed to pay her land taxes for the past year and the law states she must receive twenty lashes for her crimes," he apologized. Rumplestiltskin averted his gaze to the sobbing peasant. He could see her ribs poking through her back and knew she wouldn't survive the flogging. She looked like she could barely afford to eat, and he couldn't help but sympathize with her. He too had once been a poor spinner until he was drafted to fight in the ogres' war. He'd been given the opportunity to raise his station while in the army and had risen to the highest rank. He was the king's commander, and James entrusted him with many affairs he didn't have the time for. There had been a time long ago when he could barely feed his boy, and he wondered if this young woman had a family she was entrusted to care for. She might have been a widow like many whose husbands had been stolen from them in the war.

"Untie her and allow me to take her place," he commanded as he removed his shirt, exposing his weathered skin.

"But you're a high ranking dignitary and she's a lowly peasant," the officer objected.

"That is a command from your general! Do you dare disobey me and lose your rank in the process? I have the power to strip away all of your measly titles! Unbind her ropes and tie me up in her place. I'll pay whatever fines she owes and take her punishment," he instructed. The officer nodded wordlessly as he unbound the girl's ropes. An old woman with graying hair wrapped her cloak around the woman, leading her off the platform.

Rumpelstiltskin allowed the officer to bind his wrists. He averted his gaze to the crowd who watched his noble display in awe. Nothing like this had ever happened in their village before. It was unheard of for high ranking officials to take the floggings for peasants. He braced his feet against the wood as the whip cracked across his backside. He gritted his teeth in agony as the switch landed across his back, tearing flesh and sinew with each strike. He could feel the blood dripping down his back as the flagellation continued. When the officer had struck him sixteen times, he felt his vision begin to wane from blood loss. The official halted the whip momentarily, growing concerned for the captain's life.

"Sir, if you wish for me to stop, I will,"he said, his voice wavering with every syllable.

"Finish the job commander," he supplied weakly, longing for his suffering to end. His vision caught the young woman staring at him from the crowds and his strength and willingness returned. It was worth it if it spared her from pain. The young man reluctantly sent the whip spiraling across his back four more times and on the final blow, he fainted. He could hear the throng roaring in displeasure as the world around him faded to black.

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin awoke during the night to the feel of a soft mattress beneath him, and he was lying on his stomach. Was he dead? He slowly opened his eyes, surprised to see a beautiful woman with chestnut tresses, slumped in the rocking chair beside him. His brain was foggy, and he'd forgotten about his injured back. He attempted to move and yelped in pain, drawing the mysterious woman to her feet without a second thought.

"Don't move," she commanded, sauntering towards him. She pressed a cooling rag against his ravaged skin, alleviating the pain he was feeling. He sighed in relief.

"Who are you?" Rumplestiltskin inquired to the lovely woman just a few feet in front of him.

"I'm Belle, I'm the woman you spared from the flogging," she announced, and he felt heat rise in his cheeks from this raw encounter. He was a strong soldier and should have been able to withstand the pain, but he hadn't been able to.

"Why am I here?" he probed, a slew of queries buzzing in his mind.

"I'm the town healer, and I brought you home, so I could tend to your injuries. It's the only way I knew to repay you," she answered, pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

"Thank you, but there's no need to repay me dearie," he objected, feeling his vision blur momentarily.

"I'm going to put some salve and ointment on your back to aid with the healing process. It may sting a little,"she warned, before dumping the cooling liquid onto his sores. He winced in pain as her hands made contact with his skin. She placed a large linen dressing over the wound and then presented a cup of water for him to drink.

"You know when I saw you sitting in that chair, I thought I had crossed over into the next life," he remarked, catching her off guard as he drank greedily from the cup, utterly spent from the flogging he'd endured.

"And why's that?" Belle inquired, pulling the empty cup away from his lips.

"Because I thought you were an angel sent here to welcome me home,"he remarked, sending an unfamiliar feeling coursing through her.

"You clearly need your rest-" she stopped, pining for his name.

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin, but you may call me Rumple," he introduced himself. Belle couldn't help but smile at the silly moniker.

"Get some sleep Rumple, I'll be right over here if you need anything," she assured him before returning to her chair. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest. She placed her hand over her breast attempting to calm the thrumming, wondering what these unfamiliar sensations were coursing through her. She pushed them aside, stoking the dying flame within the hearth until it was burning steadily again. She grabbed a book from her small collection and began reading about herbal teas she could concoct to ease his pain. She felt herself slowly drifting off, dreaming of the man who'd shown her such kindness. Her heart had never felt more full than it had today.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin had been staying with Belle for three days. They had engaged in little conversation except when she asked him when he was hungry, or if she was causing him any pain when she changed his bandages or applied her herbal salves. He slept most of the time because of an herb she slipped into his tea to help ease the pain.

On the fourth day, he decided to spark some conversation with her. There was no point in wasting precious time when it came to getting to know his beautiful caretaker. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as she changed his bandage.

"I'm sorry? Did I hurt you?" inquired Belle hesitantly to her mysterious house guest.

"No dearie, I was just seeing if you were paying any attention," he smiled, melting her heart in the process.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very social since your arrival. I just thought you might like your rest instead," Belle supplied, smoothing out her skirts.

"Ahh, well a little conversation never hurt anyone did it?" he surmised patting the spot beside him. Belle gave him a small smile before sitting on the edge of the bed. She clasped her hands in her lap shyly.

"So what provoked you to take a beating for a complete stranger?" she inquired, eying him inquisitively.

"Because you wouldn't have survived it, and I couldn't bear to watch you die," he said softly, catching her by surprise.

"I'm just not used to anyone fighting for me. I've been alone for the last three years since my husband passed. Ruby and her granny run the local tavern and help me out when they can, but I got so behind on my taxes after Gaston died. It's hard to be a woman in a man's world. I'm the only healer in the village, but my customers often can't afford to pay me because they're in the same predicament as I am. There have been many floggings in our village this past year," she illuminated, and Rumpelstiltskin felt his blood boil from her admittance. Why was the king being so cruel to those who'd lost everything?

"How much are your land taxes?" he inquired.

"Half of my yearly income," she remarked, and he blinked in confusion. Why had James raised his subjects taxes so much? The cost of war could be a burden, but the amount Belle was expressing was rather extreme. How did he expect the impoverished to feed their families with such high penalties?

"Belle, I'm not trying to pry, but how did your husband die?" he questioned the beauty. Her azure eyes locked with his sable ones.

"The war of course," she added, fixating her gaze on him.

"Did you receive a widow's pension from the king for the loss of your husband?" he asked, and she shook her head. Something crooked was going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. There was no way he could allow his beautiful caretaker to suffer any longer because next year when her taxes came due, she would still be unable to pay them. There was only one way he knew to spare her from this impoverished existence.

"Belle, I have a proposition for you and it's something I want you to really contemplate," he said, fixating his gaze on her angelic face.

"What would that be?" she inquired, glancing at him quizzically.

"Will you bestow upon me the honor of becoming my wife?" he proposed, and she felt her mouth gape open from his proposition as the cup she was about to fill with freshly steeped tea clattered to the floor.

A/AN: I thought this would be a good stopping place! Belle will give Rumple her answer in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Compensation: Part Two

A/AN: Thanks for the kudos and reviews! I look forward to what you think of this chapter. I'm also taking prompts so if there's something you'd like to see, then please let me know!

"M-M-Marry you!?" Belle stammered, reaching down to collect the pieces of shattered porcelain. Had she heard him correctly? Wealthy noblemen didn't marry peasants! It was unheard of!

"Yes," he affirmed, gazing at her sincerely.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to step outside for a few minutes. I need some air!" she exclaimed, stalking out of the room quickly. She made her way to the front door, opening it and nearly plowing headfirst into her best friend Ruby.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" she asked the girl with long brown hair and wolfish eyes.

"Granny sent me over with a basket of food. I also wanted to come by and see you and ask how the patient was doing?" she whispered, peering over Belle's shoulder.

"He's healing quite nicely and should be able to travel by the end of the week. There's nothing I can do to prevent scarring or the welts he'll carry on his back for the rest of his life," she shrugged, but Ruby could tell there was something else going on.

"And how do you feel about that, Mrs. French? Do you want him to leave?" Ruby tested, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"He's done more than enough for me, and he'll leave and life will go on," she downplayed, taking the basket from Ruby.

"But that's not what you want, is it?" she probed, gazing intently at the healer. Belle sighed, collapsing into a nearby wicker chair.

"He asked me to marry him just a few moments ago, but I didn't answer him. What am I supposed to say to that?" she groaned, running her fingers timorously through her hair .

"Um, how about yes? There's not any man in this realm or another who'd do what he did for you. The tavern has been buzzing with gossip about the commander since he arrived. They say he's the bravest knight in all the land. He unwaveringly slays ogres and dragons, and rumor has it that he was on his way to Count Madrick's estate when he rode through here. The king gifted it to him for his heroism. Marry that man or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. It's obvious he's not going to let anyone harm you and just think of how it would raise your station. He's second in command to the king and holds a lot of influence over him. Think of all the good that could come from this union for the rest of us. You could really be an asset in higher places," Ruby illuminated, resting her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"You can't tell me you don't fancy him," Ruby smirked slyly. Belle batted her hand away, averting her gaze sheepishly.

"You're right, I do quite enjoy his company. My marriage to Gaston was so fleeting. We weren't even married a year before the king called him off to war, and he never came home to me," she sighed, her mind conjuring up a vision of her late husband's face.

"It's time to move on Belle. Think of how bright the future could be for you, for all of us," Ruby remarked. Her friend was right, she had no reason to deny the commander's proposal. It wouldn't just benefit her but the rest of her village as well. Belle was aware of how much power a woman could hold sway over a man.

"Then I guess, I should go in there and answer him?" she quizzed, averting her gaze back to Ruby who shooed Belle off to his chamber. Rumpelstiltskin gazed curiously at his caretaker with flushed cheeks.

"I apologize for not answering you immediately, but my answer is yes," she stated demurely, her hands clasped at her waist. He wordlessly gestured for her to come sit beside him. She sat closer than she had before, and he took her hand, placing it against his lips chastely.

"I promise to treasure and honor you the rest of my days, Lady Belle," he vowed, sending heat pooling hotly in her belly.

"When do you wish to marry?" she inquired, gazing at him intently. He managed to shift his position so that he was laying on his side.

"As soon as I'm fit to travel, then we'll leave this place together. I'll get the town parishioner to wed us and have our marriage license drawn up and sent to the king. James has been prodding me for the last eight years to remarry, but I haven't had the time nor the desire with all of the wars we've been fighting. I've been granted a quarterly rest, been gifted with my own estate, and I won't have to return back to court for four months. I'd say that's plenty of time to get to know my new bride," he responded, smiling affectionately at her.

"I just can't for the life of me figure out why you'd choose me when I'm sure there are throngs of women at court vying for your hand, commander," she replied.

He reached up to dust his fingers down her jawline. "You're more beautiful than any other in the entire realm. Peacocks in all their finery and silks and jewels as they prance about at court, and you outshine them all," he assured her. She felt heat rise in her cheeks from his declaration. Not only was he a decorated hero, he was also a gentleman.

"I'm but a simple peasant," she countered, and he shook his head, tracing his finger over the outline of her soft lips.

"If you could only see what I see, milady," he said softly, bidding her closer. She assisted him in sitting up, and he grasped her hand in his. She fixated her gaze on his warm sable orbs as he etched closer to her face. She placed the weight of her right knee on the bed, allowing him to wrap his arms securely around her waist. She was careful not to lean all of her weight on him as he reached up to brush a soft kiss against her lips. The brief moment their lips touched sent something foreign spiraling through her, which she'd never experienced with Gaston.

She pulled away timidly, and he smiled, brushing ringlets of chestnut hair from her eyes."When I'm able to get out of this bed, I'll show you what a real kiss is like," he vowed, a desire flickering in his eyes that no one had held for her before.

"I look forward to it, commander," she supplied, kissing his brow lightly.

~X~

Another week passed before Rumpelstiltskin was strong enough to travel. Belle packed up a few belongings, kissed Ruby and Granny goodbye, and journeyed with Sir Rumple to Count Madrick's estate. Her new life had begun that morning as they stood before the town parishioner and recited their vows.

He'd grasped her hands securely in his own as they spoke the same words paupers and princes had exchanged for centuries. The only difference was she truly felt them this time unlike during her first marriage. The marriage had been arranged by her father, and Gaston was a decent fellow, but they weren't ever really in love. She supposed love was a true rarity in this world and if you found it, you were eternally blessed.

Rumpelstiltskin gazed ardently into her eyes as he recited his vows. "You are blood of my veins, you are bone of my bone. Yours is my body, that we may be one. Yours is my soul until our worlds end," he declared, slipping a simple gold band on her finger. He'd promised her a more extravagant ring when they returned to court, but she didn't desire flashy baubles.

Belle recited the same vows she'd exchanged with her late husband four years prior, but today it would be for the last time. "You are blood of my veins, you are bone of my bone. Yours is my body, that we may be one. Yours is my soul until our worlds end," she declared, slipping a matching gold band on his finger.

They'd kissed for the second time, sealing their vows with the promise of forever. He kissed her hungrily, and Belle knew it signaled more to come. Performing her wifely duties wasn't something she was alien to. She knew what men expected of their wives, but she wondered if it would be any different with her new husband, or would it be something she endured that only he derived pleasure from?

The estate was vast with expansive greenery surrounding it. She thought it mirrored a small castle, but Rumpelstiltskin had assured her James's castle in Astyn was behemoth in comparison to their modest chateau. There was a stable behind the manor, and he tended to his horse before they explored the inside. Belle waited patiently on her husband as he provided fodder for the stallion and filled a trough with water.

"Well it looks like our chores are complete. Let's have a look at the inside, shall we?" he inquired, offering her his arm. She looped her arm through his as they made their way to the entrance. He dug a set of keys out of his satchel, secured a large gold one between his fingertips and slid it securely into the lock. It clicked after a single turn, and he pushed it open. The living room was filled with furniture draped in white sheets to protect it from dust.

"It appears the count has taken great pride in preserving his furnishings," Rumpelstiltskin observed, clasping her hand tightly in his as they continued to explore more of the manor. There was a kitchen, seven ornately decorated bedrooms, a powder room, a garden out back, and a study. Rumpelstiltskin chose the largest chamber for them to settle down in. The walls were decorated in a fading rose patterned wallpaper, and the bed was so spacious it could have held six people all at once. The room had a bureau, dresser, and a changing screen. A collection of luxurious artwork adorned the walls, and Belle wondered if the count had been an art critic.

"This room is so immense. There's no way I would be able to fill it with my belongings," she chortled. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. He pressed a sensual kiss along the back of her neck, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Oh, but you will get to fill it up, sweetheart. I intend to gift you with whatever your heart desires. Name it and it's yours," he whispered huskily in her ear.

She turned around to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I could never compensate for anything you've done for me. Your back is ruined because of me and perhaps your ability to fight. Despite being well, you'll still have to take it slow for an unforeseeable amount of time. How am I supposed to live with myself when I'm the one who has caused you so much pain?" she lamented as tears welled in her eyes.

"Now, now, sweetheart. I did what I had to do to save your life. My back is a small recompense if it spared your livelihood. I know we're barely acquainted, but I hope to change all that. I aspire to find love with you, my dearest. I vow not to lay a hand on you until you're ready to consummate our marriage. I'm a man of honor and of my word, and I swear not to break any oath I make to you, milady," he pledged, placing a feathered kiss against her cheek.

"Can we talk for awhile? I'd like to know more about you," she voiced, averting her gaze timidly.

"Of course," he said, leading her towards the bed. They laid down beside each other, utterly spent from their long journey. She curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"Tell me about your origins … Have you always been a knight in the king's court?" she asked, tracing her fingertips over his tunic.

"No, I once was a poor spinner in a village quite like the one where you lived. My former wife and I barely made ends meet until I got drafted into the ogres' war by James's father, King George. I fought valiantly against the ogres and raised my rank while in the army. I returned home five years after the war to find my wife had borne me a son. Milah was ecstatic about my hero status and decoration of war medals. We lived happily for a little while. Consumption spread throughout the village and it stole her away from me. I buried her, and King George summoned me to court. He wanted me to become a war general and lead his armies into battle against a dragon queen named Maleficent. My son was twelve at the time and had just began his training into knighthood. I fought in that war for five years before King George's son, James came to power. A year had barely passed before Queen Cora attacked our fortresses. She wanted to expand her lands, and we fought for three years before the monarchs decided to forge an alliance which entailed a marriage between Queen Cora's daughter, Zelena and the king. I hope I don't have to fight in another bloody war for the rest of my life. I just want to find a wee bit of happiness on my own patch of dirt and live out the rest of my days in peace," he expounded, snaking his arm around her waist.

"And what about you, milady? What's your story?" he queried, gazing into her azure irises inquisitively.

She wet her lips before she began her tale."My father was a woodcutter, and my mother was a healer. She taught me everything she knew. When I was thirteen, she was shot by an archer while we were gathering herbs in the forest. It went straight through her heart, and she died in my arms. My father became a bit of a recluse after that and took up drinking. He drank himself into an early grave because he never seemed to be able to make peace with my mother's death. Before he died, he arranged a marriage between me and the butcher's son, Gaston. It was a marriage of convenience more than love. We took care of each other, but then the war took him away from me. I spent my days caring for the wounded and the dying. One day a sergeant came to my door with news of Gaston's demise. His body was so mangled they wouldn't permit me to look at it. He was cremated, and I spread his ashes along our property. After that first year of war, the king began raising our taxes, and I couldn't keep up. They allotted for me to keep my home only because I was the town healer, and they needed my services. After the war, I received an official letter from the king which stated all of my assets would be seized. I was to receive twenty lashes for my crimes. I prayed earnestly for a miracle that day, and God must have seen fit to give me one because you showed up," she recounted, feeling her heart break as she relayed the story. He brushed chestnut locks from her eyes.

"So you've lost everything then?" he surmised, and she nodded, stifling back more tears which threatened to fall.

"Basically … " she choked out, sobbing heavily into his chest.

"There, there, I can't replace anything you've lost, but I do vow to protect you no matter what. You'll always have a home here with me if you desire it," he swore, holding her body securely against his. Consummating their marriage seemed futile compared to all of the other things plaguing his bride's mind. He had every right to her body as her husband, but he wouldn't touch her until she was ready, and tonight she needed his support more than anything. Gaining her trust was far more imperative than having her body. He would let her lead that aspect of their relationship and when the timing was right she would initiate it.

"Th-th-thank you," she stammered, brushing her remaining tears away with her sleeve.

"How about we get some sleep? We've both traveled a long way today," he suggested, stifling back a yawn.

"Yes, but weren't we going to … " she cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing at the wall, unable to finish her statement without blushing fiercely.

"As much as I would love to worship your supple flesh with my lips, I believe we need to instill some trust in each other first. Sleeping beside you on our first night of marriage is sufficient enough," he replied, and she felt a knot loosen in her chest from his declaration.

"I'd like to unpack my things then and change into something more comfortable," she added, gesturing towards the changing screen.

"Take your time," he answered as she took her small bag and walked behind the screen. He tried his best not to look, but he could see the outline of her curves behind the divider and could only imagine how enchanting she must look underneath all of those garments. His breath hitched in his throat as she emerged from behind the partition wearing nothing but her thin shift, her chestnut tresses cascading in silken waves down her back.

Belle blushed when she caught him staring. She knew she shouldn't feel ashamed because there would come a day when she fully exposed herself to him. "Are you going to change?" she inquired, slicing through the nervous tension that had formed between them.

"Yes of course," he responded, diverting his attention away from his gorgeous wife. If he gazed upon her too long, then he knew his resolve would crumble. Belle pulled back the covers while her husband changed. He'd discarded everything but his trousers, opting to sleep shirtless because his back was still healing, and the fabric irritated his skin. She sighed pleasantly when he crawled into bed, encircling his arms around her abdomen. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck as he spooned himself comfortably against her. She reached up to caress his cheek lovingly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear as she snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight, Rumple," she returned, falling into blissful slumber. He allowed himself to close his eyes, relishing the feeling of being beside his new bride. Tomorrow would be a new day, and he planned to spend every moment of it with her, unraveling more of her life story.

He opened his eyes hazily. Sunlight filtered through the window pane, and he saw she'd switched positions during the night. She was now facing him, and he didn't believe he'd seen anything more beautiful in all his life. Tousled ringlets fell in her eyes and her lips were slightly parted. He brushed the unruly locks away from her face, admiring her tranquil state. She opened her eyes drowsily, emitting a loud yawn when she noticed him staring at her.

"Good morning, Rumpelstiltskin," she greeted him warmly, placing a lingering kiss against his lips. He kissed her back fervently, allowing his hand to rest on the small of her back. He tangled his fingers through her thick tresses. She wrapped her arms around him, grinding her hips into his pelvis, and he felt his fragile control unraveling as urges long dormant for years reawakened. Her delicate fingertips danced pleasantly over his marred flesh, and he felt a surge of emotion course through him from her careful exploration of his ravaged skin.

"Belle, if you keep that up, then I won't be able to control myself," he growled possessively in her ear.

"I don't want you to control yourself, Rumple. I want to live our lives as husband and wife in all aspects. Giving you my body is only a small price compared to everything you've done for me," she supplied, cupping his face in her hand. "It is my choice … my desire."

"I promise to make it good for you," he whispered, peeling away her tattered nightdress. He would need to take her shopping soon to purchase a new wardrobe befitting a lady of nobility. She was thinner than he'd like, and he hoped a bit of fine dining would put some much needed meat on her bones. Despite this small fallacy, she was still the loveliest woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Many of the knights in his gentry enjoyed bedding numerous women, but it was something he'd never partaken of. A woman's sole purpose in life wasn't to pleasure a man or provide him with heirs. He hoped to treat Belle as his equal and come to love her unconditionally.

"You seem nervous," Belle observed, noting the hesitation in his eyes. She was bare to him except for her knickers.

"It's been quite sometime since I've done this," he admitted, blushing profusely.

"I thought most men treated it as a sport. Surely, you've visited a few brothels in your time?" she inquired, and he shook his head, coming to lay beside her.

"To me it's a sacrament and something that should only be shared between husband and wife. I desire those comforts just as every man does, but I didn't wish to lose myself in such lustful pursuits. I like to think of myself as a one woman man. It may sound cliché, but if it isn't done in the name of love, then it's simply an emotionless act," he explained, and she felt her heart flutter from his admission.

"I'm not sure if this is love, but I hope with time, it blossoms between us," she supplied, tracing the stubble along his jawline.

"As do I," he returned, seizing her hand, and placing a kiss against the underside of her wrist. She opened her arms, bidding him closer. Her embrace was warm and inviting, and it felt like home after so many years of endless fighting. He captured her lips in an anxious kiss, his hands roaming over her soft curves. Her moan echoed throughout the room as he stripped away her knickers.

"Are you sure you want this?" he rumbled in her ear, and she could feel his hardened length pressed pleasantly against her inner thigh.

"Yes," she sighed as he kicked away his trousers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him into her core. She arched her back, a slow hiss slipping past her lips as he sank into her warmth, never having been filled so fully before. The heat coursing through her intensified as he moved gratifyingly slowly within her.

"You feel so amazing," he bubbled in his thick brogue. She stroked his back soothingly as they moved together simultaneously. The pace was languid and pleasurable, each thrust driving her need and proclaiming her as his. He buried his face in her nape as her body quivered around him, milking him of his release.

He rolled over, pulling her securely against him. "Next time will be better," he swore, knowing it would take time for his body to readjust. He wanted to be good for her and give her the pleasure she deserved.

"It was wonderful," she respired, and he regarded the satisfied look upon her face. It hadn't lasted long, but it was far more passionate than anything she'd experienced with Gaston. He was all about doing the deed and getting it over with. She would often lie there and let him have his way with her, but she'd felt nothing. There was no love, just a duty she was required to perform.

"How about some breakfast?" he suggested, placing a warm kiss against her temple.

"That sounds lovely," she supplied, feeling her stomach growl with anticipation. He chuckled, kissing her cheek affectionately, and climbing out of bed to fetch his clothing. She followed suit, snatching up her homespun dress. He pulled on his leather trousers and a burgundy silk shirt. She donned her blue muslin dress with ruffled white sleeves. She felt undressed in his presence, and she wondered what he'd look like with a countess or a duchess on his arm. He clasped her hand in his, leading her downstairs into the kitchens.

"What's that smell?" she inquired as an alluring aroma wafted up the stairs.

"I have no idea, but there shouldn't be anyone here but us," he countered, placing himself protectively in front of her. He sauntered into the kitchen, catching a woman wearing an apron with her hair settled under a knit cap off guard. She placed her hand over her breast, feigning a heart attack.

"My lord, you frightened me!" the old woman lamented.

"Mrs. Potts, what are you doing here?" he questioned, clearly already acquainted with the maid.

"I've been here all week awaiting your arrival. King James sent me to tidy up the place and prepare it before you moved in. I've been staying in the servant quarters out back, and I noticed your horse grazing in the stable this morning, so I assumed you were already here," she simply stated.

"No one told me you were coming," he blinked, feeling like something was amiss.

"Did you really think you could stay out here all by yourself without a little assistance?" she remarked, placing her hand on her hip.

"I'm not alone, There's someone I would like you to meet," he responded, taking Belle by the hand and pulling her in front of him. "Mrs. Potts, this is my wife, Belle. Belle, this is a dear friend of mine from court, Julia Potts," he introduced them both simultaneously.

She glanced at the knight quizzically before grasping the beauty's hand in her own, pumping it up and down exuberantly."Tis a pleasure to meet you milady! You may call me Mrs. Potts! Everyone else does!" exclaimed the overly cheerful housekeeper.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, please call me Belle," the healer returned.

"I have a nice rabbit stew cooking in the pot. There's an array of fresh vegetables in the garden, milady. Would you mind grabbing me a few turnips if it isn't too much trouble?" she requested, and Belle nodded, heading out the back door and into the gardens.

"Please tell me why you're really here," Rumpelstiltskin snapped at the older woman whose gaze faltered.

"My Lord, there is much happening back at court which you're unaware of. The king has raised everyone's taxes so high and is using the funds to line his own pockets with gold. There are rumors brewing of another war between us and his brother's kingdom. He desires all of King David's assets for himself, including his fair wife. As you know, James has had his eyes on her for years and was unhappy when she chose David instead. If he can assassinate his brother, then he can force a marriage on Queen Snow. The kingdom is war weary and to fight another battle would be devastating for everyone. People are dying because they can't feed their families. I'm begging you to pledge your allegiance to King David and stop this madness," she pleaded.

"Mrs. Potts, I'm an honorable man who's served faithfully under King George's regime. I've pledged the same honor to James. I'm a man of my word, and I will not interfere with the king's affairs. He's wed princess Zelena, and the law states a man can only have one wife," he countered, and she sighed.

"It isn't against the law for a man to execute his wife either. If he could have Snow White, then Zelena's head would be on a pike," she reasoned.

"Mrs. Potts, I came here to take a holiday with my new bride. The war is over, and I'm not interested in engaging in another battle for the rest of my life," he dismissed.

"Very well, but I hope you understand how fast news carries in this kingdom. Everyone is talking about the act of chivalry you demonstrated for that girl. King James won't be happy to hear his most trusted adviser has been branded by a whip. It's all compelling and romantic until she ends up on the gallows. If you believe the king would approve of you wedding a peasant girl then think again. When you're in the king's company, it's his job to arrange a marriage for you with whomever he sees fit. I hope you realize how short of a chain he has you on. Your freedom is but a mirage, my lord," she remarked cryptically.

Before he could form a retort, Belle bounded back into the kitchen with armfuls of turnips and potatoes. "I hope this is sufficient Mrs. Potts," she supplied, placing the vegetables on the counter.

"It's more than enough, milady! I appreciate it so much!" she praised, placing the turnips on a cutting board.

"The garden is amazing Rumple! There's even a beautiful gazebo behind the manor!" she gushed animatedly.

"You'll have to show it to me sometime," he smiled, pulling her close to his side, and leading her into the parlor. Protecting his country had been his livelihood for many years, but now he had another job, preserving his wife from those who might take pleasure in ripping her from his arms. Switching sides had never occurred to him, but what if Mrs. Potts was right, and he'd been playing the fool this entire time? He'd vowed to protect this woman with his life, and he would, even if it meant losing his own in the process.

A/AN: There you have it! The political system is corrupt … In the next chapter, we'll meet Prince James and find out what he's up to! There will be more Rumbelle romance and an unexpected visitor turns up. The vows I used came from Outlander, so I have no claim to those or any of these characters that belong to ABC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Compensation: Part Three

Belle adored her new home. The count had a tremendous collection of books she spent a great amount of time devouring. She sat under the gazebo in the backyard, languidly turning page after page, engrossed in her novel. It had been a week since they'd moved into the manor. Her husband had ridden into town to fetch a few things, leaving her in the company of solitude. Well, she wasn't really alone. Mrs. Potts was always nearby, but Belle wasn't quite sure if she trusted the maid. She seemed to have an ulterior motive against her husband, and Rumpelstiltskin seemed uptight around her. She longed to know what was troubling his mind, but they'd only been married a week.

Unraveling her beloved's secrets was something she knew would take time. She placed her book down, sighing and wishing he was home. She gasped when she saw his horse, Stanley, galloping down the lane, wondering if it was her thoughts which had conjured him. There were several parcels secured in a satchel fastened onto the saddle. She closed her tome, bounding down the hillside to meet him. He dismounted the stallion, sprinting towards her. He threw his arms open as she clumsily tumbled into his embrace.

"I've missed you," she sighed, burrowing her nose into the crook of his neck, utterly spellbound by his earthy musk.

"It's only been half a day," he chuckled, ruffling her tousled curls. She dusted her fingers over his silk shirt, longing for bare skin instead. After only being married a week, she found him to be more passionate than her previous lover.

"Aren't we a bit eager, lass?" he grinned slyly at her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her senseless. She wrapped her arms around his neck, devouring his mouth with her own. He dipped her low, his hand resting on the small of her back. He broke the kiss momentarily to see desire shining in her entrancing azure eyes. His heart fluttered as his wife gazed at him amorously.

"I have something for you, my Belle," he said, bringing her to a standing position.

"What is it?" she inquired, peering anxiously over his shoulder.

"Let me take care of Stanley, and I'll meet you upstairs," he commanded, and she nodded, pressing a warm kiss against his jawline. She made her way into the chateau, gleefully skipping up the stairs. Her heart thrummed wildly, a tattoo against her breast. She sat on their spacious canopy bed, focusing on the faded floral wallpaper. He knocked twice on the open door, gaining her attention. He was holding three large packages. She sauntered towards him, taking a few parcels out of his grasp. She laid them evenly over the rouge duvet, curiously examining the neatly tied ribbon on the top.

"What's inside?" she queried, glancing in his direction.

"Why don't you open them and see for yourself?" he responded, a secretive smile playing upon his lips. She gingerly loosened the ribbon on the first box, casting it aside, and carefully removing the top of the parcel to reveal a verdant velvet dress. There were tiny white diamonds sewn along the bodice and waistline. The sleeves were long and flowing with more diamonds stitched along the edges.

"Rumple, this is too much! I cannot accept this! It must have cost a fortune!" she stammered, placing the dress back in the box.

"Belle, cost doesn't matter when it comes to my wife. You're my queen and a woman of nobility now who deserves the absolute best of everything I have to offer. These garments are only a small token of my affections for you," he supplied, grasping her hands in his own. He brushed his fingers over her knuckles lightly. "I would love to see you wearing that gown. I know you would look absolutely stunning in it," he remarked.

She gazed at him hesitantly, diverting her attention back to the dress. She fingered the emerald fabric gently. "It is quite lovely," she remarked, picking up the garment and modeling it in front of the looking glass.

"Why don't you try it on?" he proposed, flourishing his hands fluidly towards the changing screen.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," she supplied, draping the gown over her shoulder and moving behind the screen to undress. Rumpelstiltskin clasped his hands at his waist, patiently awaiting his wife to emerge from behind the partition. His breath hitched in his throat when she stepped out from behind the divider. The gown hugged her petite curves, and the hue of her dress contrasted perfectly with her azure eyes.

"My goodness, Belle! You'll be the envy among all of the ladies at court in that gown!" he complimented, snaking his arms around her waist as she stood spellbound in front of the full length mirror.

"You're too kind," she flushed, carding her fingers through his silver streaked mane.

"I only speak the truth, milady. You are stunning in every way. You don't realize how much I'm having to refrain myself from peeling that dress off of you," he whispered huskily in her ear. She felt her insides tingle pleasantly from his admittance.

"Before you have your way with me, I'd like to see what else you've gifted me with," she added, averting her gaze back to the remaining parcels on the bed.

"Of course," he consented, releasing her from his grasp. She opened the next package to reveal an extravagant cerulean gown, specifically meant to be worn at court or to parties. He watched her as she draped the dress over her shoulder and vanished behind the screen again. When she emerged from the partition, he noted how the dress accented her shapely curves. The dress flowed from top to bottom and had a square neckline, which elegantly revealed the luxurious dress worn below it. The ornate, corset-like tied fabric of her dress covered her stomach where the continuous flow was broken up by a slender leather belt worn low around her waist. Below the leather belt the dress opened up slightly, revealing the underskirt below. The front of the top dress was much shorter at the front and curved outwards, the back continued to flow a short length behind her and ended in a narrow tip. Her sleeves were longer than her arms were wide, their flow was broken up below the elbow where they were divided by thin, modest bands, which were the identical fabric and color used to outline the sleeves and bottom of the dress.

"That dress will be ideal for when you meet the king. I picked it out specifically for when you make your grand entrance at court," he marveled at how it perfectly highlighted her curves. The fabric was heavy, and she wasn't used to wearing such refined garb, but if it pleased her husband, then she supposed she could deal with it.

"The dresses are splendid, Rumple," she applauded, reaching for the next parcel. He placed his hand over hers to halt her.

"Your next present is something I'm rather going to enjoy," he said, massaging her shoulders gently. She curiously untied the ribbon, and removed the lid to reveal a thin piece of gold lace decorated with intricate rose patterns. She held it up, blushing profusely.

"What's the occasion?" she inquired nervously, noting the sparse fabric would barely cover her hips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nipping the back of her neck teasingly, eliciting a satisfied moan from her throat.

"You have a beautiful body and anything which accents that beauty is something I'm willing to invest in," he remarked, undoing the stays in the back of her evening gown.

"As much as I would enjoy you ravishing me, why don't we have some dinner first? It's been a long day, and I'm sure Mrs. Potts has something prepared for us. Tonight, I vow to give you a gift of my own which will exceed your expectations of simply seeing me in this," she smirked, tauntingly holding the negligee between her fingertips.

"You saucy little minx," he growled, grabbing her by the hips, bidding her closer. She burst into a fit of giggles as he tickled her mercilessly.

"Let me go!" she pleaded as he continued his attack.

"I will for a kiss, milady," he chortled, easing his grip on her. She laughed until she was breathless. He puckered his lips, expecting her to kiss him. Instead she tackled him to the floor, prostrating herself on top of him as she returned the assault. She straddled him, digging her fingers into his sides as she tickled him. He seized her wrists, gazing up at her slyly.

"If you think this is torture, then you're sadly mistaken," he smirked impishly at her, and she felt heat rise in her cheeks as the evidence of his budding arousal touched her thigh. Before she could form a retort there was a firm knock at the door. He cursed under his breath at the disturbance.

"Who is it?" he snapped irritably at the occupant on the other side.

"It's Mrs. Potts! You have a visitor waiting downstairs my lord," she intoned from the opposite side of the door.

"Tell them I'll be down in a moment," he answered back, unmoving from his position until he heard the maid descending the stairs.

Belle stood, offering him her hand. He took it, bringing himself to an upright position. He quickly refastened the stays on her dress, looping his arm through hers.

"Who could it be?" she quizzed as they made their way downstairs.

"I'm not sure, but I wasn't expecting any company," he supplied as they made their way into the foyer. He gasped in surprise when he noticed the young man with curly brown hair standing there. Their visitor was wearing a long sleeved burgundy waistcoat with a wide v-neck which revealed part of his silk maroon tunic underneath. He sported a belt with King James's royal seal branded on it. His black trousers reached his leather hide boots. He appeared refined in his regal attire, and Belle couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by him.

"Bae, what are you doing here son?" he addressed the young man, and Belle surmised he hadn't seen him in a long time.

"News has traveled to the palace about your chivalrous act, and I wanted to see if it were true. Did you really take a flogging for that peasant girl, papa?" he inquired of the commander.

"Yes and I made her my wife," he affirmed, gesturing towards the beauty at his side.

"Bae, meet my wife Belle. Belle, meet my son, Baelfire," he introduced them simultaneously. She averted her gaze demurely as he introduced them. Baelfire's gaze softened at his father's bride. He took her hand, kissing it delicately.

"Your beauty certainly rivals that of the queen, Lady Belle," he smiled, releasing her hand gingerly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Baelfire," she bowed courteously to the knight.

"The pleasure is all mine," he returned with a gentlemanly bow.

"All right son, stop making eyes at my wife," he scolded, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist.

"Don't worry, papa, I wouldn't dream of stealing her away from you," he winked before averting his gaze to the posh artwork adorning the walls.

"The count had an odd taste in paintings," he remarked, fluidly pointing his index finger towards a painting of a griffin devouring a man.

"Yes, yes, now I have a feeling you didn't come here just to see if some gossip about me proved true. There has to be another reason you've traveled this far," the commander accused, narrowing his gaze at the teen.

"The king released me from his services for the next four months just as he did you. I'm headed to Albannach to meet a fair maiden I've been corresponding with through letters for the past several months. She wants to meet me for a pint, and I see no harm in having a little fun. I thought I would stop by to see you and check out your new estate since it's on my way," he shrugged, glancing between them.

"Bae, I don't think that's a good idea. What if it's a trap? How did you befriend this girl?" he interrogated, full of fatherly concern.

"I rescued her from a band of Queen Cora's soldiers. They'd taken her as their prisoner and planned to use her for their lewd pleasures. I came upon their camp while wandering aimlessly through the woods one night. I heard someone crying and pleading for them to stop. She was stripped down to her knickers, and they were fondling her. My adrenaline kicked in, and I slayed them all. I gave her my cloak and led her safely back to her village. She asked me for my name and platoon. Several weeks later I received a letter from her. I decided to write back, and she told me after the war that she'd like to see me again and properly thank me for saving her life," he reported. Belle knew where Rumpelstiltskin's son got his chivalry from after that story. He'd raised his son to be an honorable young man.

"That was very noble of you, my son. I know you're old enough to wed but choose your wife wisely. Just because you rescued this woman doesn't necessarily mean you should court her. You're a high ranking official, and you deserve a wife of nobility," he retorted, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Hurt flashed in the beauty's eyes from her husband's careless remark. He reached for her, but she smacked his hand away as she picked up her skirts and stormed back upstairs. He cringed when he heard their bedroom door slam.

"I'm such a fool," he groaned, running his fingers through his hair in agitation.

"Yes, you are. She's too good for you. You know that right?" Baelfire interjected, sidestepping around him, leaving him to stew in his musings. He sighed dejectedly as he headed up the stairs to mend things with his wife. The door burst open before he touched the knob. The extravagant gown he'd gifted her with had disappeared and was replaced by her patched homespun dress.

"Belle, where are you going?" he inquired, reaching out to caress her cheek. She pulled back, evading his touch.

"I'm going to the servant quarters since I'm nothing but a lowly peasant," she scoffed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, blocking her path.

"Belle, I'm sorry. I really am," he apologized, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Do you regret this union, Rumple? If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who initiated this. You're the one who agreed to take my punishment, and it was you who proposed. Were you simply caught up in the heat of the moment, or did you mean any of it?" she demanded, her azure orbs a storm-tossed sea as they bored into him.

"I meant every bit of it. I'm not worthy of you, and what I said back there was way out of line. I'm at your service milady," he remarked, kneeling at her feet. She gasped as he placed a kiss atop each foot.

"Forgive me for my ignorance. I humbly submit myself to your every desire," he pleaded, and she sighed, tapping him on his shoulder lightly.

"Get up; you've made your point, and I forgive you," she commanded. He stood up, cupping her face in his hands, gazing upon her reverently.

"I'm so sorry, Belle," he whispered hoarsely as tears cascaded down his cheeks, devastated to be the cause of her pain. He crushed her to his chest, threading his fingers through her wavy locks.

"I forgive you … but you should go see your son. He seems to care a lot about this girl, and you shouldn't dissuade him from being with her just because she might be a peasant," she told him as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"You're right … Why don't you change into your emerald evening gown and come downstairs and have dinner with me later?" he stated invitingly.

She pressed a warm kiss against his cheek. "As you wish," she responded before returning to their chamber. He traipsed back down the stairs and wandered outside. He walked around the property until he spotted Baelfire lounging under the gazebo.

"This is Belle's favorite place. She spends hours out here everyday reading,"he announced, gaining his son's attention.

"Did you make it right?" Baelfire inquired as his father took a seat under the gazebo next to him.

"Yes, I made it right. She forgave me instantly, though I didn't deserve it. I came to apologize to you as well. If you truly fancy this girl, then follow your heart. I won't stop you," he replied as Baelfire leaned back against the awning.

"Thanks papa, but I'm not traveling to Albannach solely for that reason. I'm headed there to pledge fealty to King David. It's clear that James doesn't care about the welfare of the people, and I refuse to serve a corrupt monarch. He doesn't have the heart to lead, and all he cares about is how much wealth he can acquire. You may not approve of my choices, but I'm a grown man, and I'll choose which king I wish to serve," he admitted, leaving him speechless.

"Bae, you could be killed for switching sides!" Rumpelstiltskin admonished, and he shook his head with a loud sigh.

"Then I'll die with honor," he chided, sauntering out of the gazebo. "Tomorrow I'll take my leave and you'll never have to see me again. Papa, I hope you realize this isn't about loyalty but the sanctity of our people. Think of your wife and all the hardships she's had to endure and who caused her suffering. You can't save every peasant girl from being flogged, but you can stand up to the man who approves of it, and then maybe you'll spare the next generation from his tyranny. War drums are sounding, and I'm afraid we may soon be on opposing sides," he stated before walking back towards the manor.

His heart ached from his son's confession but what was he to do? Did his loyalty to his king mean more to him than the life of his only son? He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask those questions, but he may not have a choice. Tomorrow his king could call him back to court, demanding he slay his son for mutiny. His son's life wasn't the only one at risk, for he had Belle to think of now.

A/AN: I was going to include King James in this chapter, but I decided not to. He'll definitely be in the next installment though. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains an attempted rape scene.

Compensation: Part Four

A/AN: This chapter has an attempted rape scene in it towards the end, so please be warned.

King James rested his back against the velvet plush seat of his throne. Today had been exhausting and cumbersome. The news had reached him early that morning in regards to his royal adviser taking a peasant for his wife. He'd been trying to get him to marry for years, and had even introduced him to some prominent ladies at court, but he never seemed interested. If it had been any other dignitary he couldn't have cared less who they rutted with, but his royal adviser was a different matter. He held sway over the entire nation, and many admired him for his heroism. Wedding a peasant woman could mar his reputation, and he had to figure out a way to resolve this. Rumpelstiltskin was a reasonable man, and surely he would understand the consequences of his decision. The worst part about this union wasn't that he'd married her, but he'd also taken a flogging for her, the most demeaning punishment of all. His most skilled commander may never be able to fight properly again because he'd been blind sighted by the charms of some whore. He sighed, drumming his fingers over the velvet armrest distractedly. He heard the oaken doors open, arresting his attention as one of his attendants entered.

"What is it, Solomon?" James inquired to the man dressed in uniform.

"Your grace, the officer who flogged Commander Rumpelstiltskin has been brought in for questioning," Solomon supplied, bowing reverently.

"Send him in," James commanded, stifling back a yawn. A young man with sandy blond hair entered the throne room. A look of distress permeated his features. Solomon pushed the officer down onto his stomach.

"It'll serve you well to bow to your king, cretin!" Solomon howled in his ear.

James smirked at his attendant's attempt to be intimidating. It was rather amusing. He stood from his throne, sauntering towards the officer. "Thank you, Solomon, but I believe I can handle it from here," he told his attendant. Solomon gave a gracious bow, leaving him alone with the officer.

James positioned himself a few feet away from the quaking man. "State your name, deputy," he commanded.

"Felix Grimmel, first commanding officer of Candor," he supplied, his head bent low to the ground.

"Officer Felix Grimmel, I have a few questions for you. You may rise," James responded. Felix cautiously rose to his feet, allotting an appropriate amount of distance between himself and the monarch.

"What questions does your majesty have for me?" he questioned the monarch warily.

James grasped the man forcefully by the chin, wrenching him forward. Felix's tongue turned to lead in his mouth as the king gazed at him mercilessly.

"I desire to know why you flogged my adviser instead of that peasant girl," he hissed vehemently, his gaze darkening with ire.

"I-I-I- had no choice! He made me do it! He blatantly insisted on taking the punishment for her! The law states twenty lash-"

"I KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY LAW STATES! I WROTE IT!" James thundered, severing the officer's retort. He slammed Felix to the ground, his bones cracking upon impact. Blood trickled from his mouth as James crushed his head with his boot. He smashed his skull into the flagstone until he was a bloody pulp. Solomon heard the commotion and came charging into the throne room.

"Your highness what's going-" he halted when he saw the officer's brains splattered on the floor.

"Send in a servant to clean this up and then I have an assignment for you," the king demanded glacially. The attendant scurried off without another word. James returned to his throne, his mind plotting on how he was going to execute Rumpelstiltskin's wife.

~X~

Belle's eyes filled with concern as she observed her husband absentmindedly prod the food on his plate with his utensil. "Rumple, are you alright? I thought Baelfire would be joining us?" she inquired, averting her gaze to the vacant chair.

"He said he had to be on his way to Albannach," he supplied, but Belle could detect the detachment in his voice.

"I don't understand? He seemed so happy to see you," she returned, reaching her hand across the table to cover his comfortingly.

"We had a bit of a disagreement. It's no matter," he shrugged, stabbing a piece of roast pheasant with his fork and bringing it to his mouth. She squeezed his hand lightly which elicited no reaction from him. Her husband was a stubborn man, and she supposed he didn't want her to know any of his secrets. What good was a marriage without love and trust though?

Belle pulled her hand away, believing it unwise to press the matter any further. She yearned for him to bare his heart to her, but she knew it had to be on his terms and in his time. She focused on finishing up her meal of pheasant, cabbage, carrots, and barley. They barely exchanged another word as he left her alone at the table, mumbling something about taking a stroll. Belle sighed as she stacked their dishes, deciding to ready herself for bed. She prodded back up the stairs, divesting herself of the emerald gown. She brushed out her long chestnut tresses, pondering on her bed time attire. Heat rose in her cheeks as she remembered the gold negligee he'd gifted her with earlier. Her husband seemed tense at dinner, and perhaps what he needed was to loosen up. She donned the sparse fabric, noting how it accented every curve of her body. She ran her fingers over the thin lace as she admired herself in the looking glass, a single candle illuminating her delicate form. She hadn't noticed the door creak open or him standing in the doorway staring at her slack jawed.

"You look simply divine sweetheart," he murmured in awe. Belle averted her gaze to the egress to see his eyes roaming appreciatively over her curves. She couldn't help but cover herself, diverting her gaze timidly. No man had ever looked at her with so much passion before.

"Don't conceal your body from me, wife," he commanded, shutting the door behind him. He sauntered towards her, closing the distance between them. He framed her face delicately with his spinner's hands, brushing the pads of his thumbs over her rosy cheeks.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon," she remarked, heat pooling in her belly at his amorous gaze.

"I had some thinking to do, but the more I mulled over everything, the more I realized how much I longed to lie down beside you and forget my troubles. They'll still be there in the morning when the dawn breaks, but tonight I aim to forget. Help me forget, Belle," he pleaded, and she could sense the neediness in his voice, reminiscent of a man wearied by war and bloodshed who yearned for a maiden's arms to call home. She could be that woman for him.

"I'm at your beck and call, husband," she complied, encircling her arms around his nape. He snaked his arms around her waist, coaxing her forward, pressing a searing kiss against her petal soft lips. He pawed at the silk negligee, willing her to be free of it. She pulled away, eliciting a primal growl from his lips at the loss of contact.

"You spent so much money on this husband, wouldn't you like to enjoy the view before you divest me of it?" she smirked, twirling around in a circular motion. He groaned as she ran her hands over her body teasingly.

"I'd rather enjoy what's underneath. Come here, you taunting little minx," he commanded, drawing her back into his arms. She sighed in pleasure as he feathered her collarbone with kisses. He pulled the negligee over her head, the thin material slipping through his fingers with a whisper of silk. She shuddered delightfully as his nimble fingers slid over the contours of her body.

"It isn't fair for you to still be wearing that," she protested, willing him to be free of his tunic and breeches.

"Most certainly, my dearest. My body is at your disposal," he supplied, allowing her to undo each button on his wool shirt. He discarded his trousers, leaving them completely bare to the other. He captured her lips in another kiss, hoisting her into his arms, and depositing her gently onto the mattress. She moaned pleasantly as he continued his careful ministrations of her anatomy.

"Rumple, I want you to trust me," she breathed, his hands stalling briefly from their intricate venture across her breasts. They needed to have this conversation before they proceeded any further. He came to lay down beside her. She dared a glance at him, raw emotion pervading his countenance.

"Belle..." he whispered her name ardently, a soft prayer upon his lips. He reached for her, and she allowed him to envelop her in his arms. She brushed a kiss against his stubbled jaw as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Rumple, I know we've just become acquainted, but I long to know you. You've given me your body, but I desire your trust more than anything. Tell me what's on your heart tonight," she imparted, brushing unruly locks from his eyes. He took a staggering breath as sable eyes locked with azure.

"My son didn't leave because he was in a hurry to get to Albannach. He left because I discouraged his choice to pledge fealty to King David. Bae said James has been sowing corruption throughout the kingdom, and it isn't simply raising everyone's taxes. I've been loyal to the king and his father before him since I first joined the army. My son expressed to me that I must pick a side. If I side with another monarch, then another war might break out. I'm second in command to James, and leaving his alliance is downright terrifying. The man has a vile temper and wouldn't think twice about engaging in another battle," he sighed, drumming his fingers against her backside.

She cradled his face in her hands, "Listen to your heart, Rumple. It will tell you which path to take," she encouraged, beaming sweetly at him.

"Thank you for listening to me lament, sweetheart," he responded as he parted her thighs, shifting into the cradle of her hips.

"We're married now, Rumple, and there's no point in bottling everything up inside when you have someone you can share it with," she said as he encased himself inside her slick heat.

"Aye..." he sighed as they lost themselves in the throes of passion, their union becoming so much sweeter as more walls of mistrust crumbled around them.

~X~

Baelfire surveyed the tavern, awaiting the girl he'd rescued all those months ago. He downed another pint of ale, the brew numbing his senses. He'd rented himself a room for the night, even if things didn't pan out with his lady friend. He was just about to call it a night when a woman shrouded in a brown cloak sat down beside him. He peered into her familiar verdant irises which mirrored those of the maiden he'd rescued.

"It's you," he breathed, baffled she'd actually shown up.

"Of course it's me! Did you think I wouldn't come?" she questioned, ordering her own pint of ale from the barmaid who'd stopped by their table.

"I wasn't sure. I mean, you weren't obligated to do anything you weren't comfortable with." he returned , shrugging his shoulders absentmindedly.

"Oh, Bae, are you truly that dense?" she inquired as she took a swig of her own brew the barmaid had just sat down in front of her. Froth coated her lips, and he suddenly had the urge to kiss her. She must have sensed his desire because her lips were crashing against his in an instant. He longed to run his fingers through her golden locks but hesitantly kept his hands at his sides. She daringly slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he groaned, mimicking her motions. They pulled away, their lungs screaming for oxygen. She grinned slyly at him, and he couldn't help but snort with laughter at their ungainliness.

"It's not proper for me to kiss you like that without at least knowing your name," he remarked, an infectious smile blooming to her lips.

"My friends call me Emma, but you may call me whatever you wish," she retorted coyly.

"Emma, what a lovely name," he affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it chivalrously.

She giggled girlishly, batting her lashes playfully at him. "Thank you," she supplied. He leaned back in his chair, observing her shifty body language.

"Emma, I for the life of me cannot understand why someone as fair as yourself desires to keep herself covered. Has someone else threatened you?" he inquired, genuinely concerned for her well being.

"No, It's just there are certain rules and regulations I must follow. My parents wouldn't approve of me being out in the open like this. I have a certain standard to uphold, and it can be overbearing at times," she sighed, averting her gaze dolefully.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he responded, clasping her hand in his, squeezing it consolingly.

"How would you like to get out of here?" Emma suggested, a mischievous gleam flickering in her jade irises.

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" he queried, and she nodded, taking his hand and leading him to the inn which adjoined the tavern. Baelfire knew it was a bad idea to follow her, but she'd already charmed her way into his heart. He was a goner the moment she closed the door she'd rented for them behind her. He'd only meant to share a drink with her, but the mead had immobilized his brain, sending every rational thought he had fleeing. He lost himself within her kiss, and each touch she imparted as he marked her as his own. He threw caution to the wind as she panted and writhed beneath him. It wouldn't be until months later that he discovered the error of his ways, and the impending consequences which would follow his hasty decision.

~X~

Sunlight filtered through the dingy window pane. Balefire drowsily reached for the woman he expected to be slumbering beside him, only to be met by cool air. He sat up, scanning the room for her. She'd vanished as quickly as she'd appeared. He almost believed the night of passion they'd spent together a figment of his imagination until he spied blood dotting the sheets. For some odd reason, she'd decided to gift him with her virtue. He had to find her and make this right. He was a man of honor just like his father. He left the inn, searching furtively for her. He ended his quest after searching for her nearly all day, praying she would turn up soon. He made his way to the palace as he'd originally planned, to pledge his allegiance to the king.

He explained his situation to the guards who granted him an audience with the monarchs. As Baelfire entered through the oaken doors of Queen Snow White's throne room, he didn't expect to see the woman he'd made love to the previous night seated on a throne beside her parents. She wore a gown of gentle silver which accented her curves perfectly, and as he bowed before the royals, he felt as if he was placing his head on a pike. There would be no other punishment befitting one who'd just defiled a princess. He kissed each royal's hand after pledging fealty to them, but his lips lingered on Emma's. As he tore his lips away from her wrist, a look of betrayal flashed in his ocher depths. She felt a pang of longing in her heart as the man she loved walked away.

~X~

Belle gazed down at her snoozing husband. He was utterly spent from their night of passion, and she couldn't bring herself to wake him. She rolled out of bed and quickly donned on one of her patched homespun dresses. He'd insisted she throw them all away, but they were perfect for digging up vegetables in the garden. She made her way out of their chamber, heading downstairs to begin her daily routine. It was only a few minutes after dawn when she walked out the backdoor. She dug up a few carrots which she planned to give to Stanley for breakfast. She started for the hillside where the stables resided. She smiled thoughtfully as she entered the stable to see the black stallion who anticipated her arrival each morning. He whinnied in appreciation when he spied the carrots she was holding. She gave his snout an affectionate pat as she fed him one of the vegetables.

"Did you miss me?" she chuckled as Stanley heartily gulped the roots down.

"You act as though you've never eaten a day in your life." she teased, unaware of the man sneaking up behind her. Stanley sensed the stranger's presence and began to cry uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" she crooned, attempting to console the horse to no avail. A man dressed in the king's uniform roughly pushed her to the ground. Struck dumb with terror, Belle screamed as he pinned her to the ground. He stifled her cries by forcing a gag in her mouth, the only sound she was permitted a pained whimper.

"I can see why the commander fancies you so much," he grinned lewdly, pushing her skirts up over her hips, his calloused hands bruising the tender flesh of her thigh. Stanley was still going berserk, and she prayed it alerted her husband in time.

"I'm supposed to kill you, but the king didn't say I couldn't have a bit of fun before I did," he chuckled darkly, snaking his hand up her dress to squeeze her left breast. Tears spilled over her lashes. She felt tainted and defiled as his touch transgressed the places her husband had so reverently kissed just hours before. As her horror increased, more tears streamed unbidden down her cheeks as he shifted his weight on top of her. This man was going to rape and kill her, and no one would ever know anything about it. He pinned her flailing arms above her head as he reached for the buckle of his belt. She closed her eyes, anticipating the inevitable. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt her molester being torn away from her. Rumpelstiltskin clenched his hands tightly around the other man's throat, his thumbs pressing deeply into his flesh, strangling him of air. He flailed violently in the commander's arms until he began to turn a horrid shade of puce, his lips blue. Rumpelstiltskin flung his lifeless carcass to the ground, shuddering violently with rage. Belle backed herself into a corner. She squeezed her eyes shut as he approached her. He removed the gag from her mouth before pulling her into his embrace. He held her tentatively as his body quaked with sobs. She'd never witnessed his tears until now. She tried to speak, but the words died like simmering embers on her lips.

"Did he hurt you?" her husband rasped in his thick accent.

"Y-Yes … but he w-wasn't able t-to finish what he'd started," she managed to squeak as he cupped her face in his hands. He searched her distressed features for any sign of a lie.

"Belle, I'm so sorry," he sobbed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She longed to comfort him, but part of her resented him for allowing this to happen. Her rational mind told her it wasn't his fault, but her body involuntarily pushed him away. Being touched by anyone made her feel dirty. Confusion marred his features as she distanced herself from him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," she returned before sprinting out of the stables. Images of her defiler exploded in her mind, and she felt her knees buckle when she reached the river bank. She retched violently into the grass until she was dry heaving. She attempted to dispel the images of her husband killing a man in cold blood from her mind or the way the officer felt pressed against her lithe frame. She ran back into the manor to find Mrs. Potts preparing breakfast. The maid gasped in horror at her lady's disheveled appearance.

"Milady, are you ill?" the housekeeper inquired, reaching out for her. Belle wrenched herself away before the other woman had a chance to touch her. She bounded up the stairs, locking herself away in their chamber. She collapsed in a heap on the mattress, weeping bitterly until she was nothing more than a hollow shell of her former self.

A/AN: In the next chapter, Baelfire confronts Emma about her deception, while Rumple and Belle deal with the aftermath of her attack.

Beta work by Charlotte Ashmore :D


	5. Chapter 5

Compensation: Part Five

A/AN: Thanks so much for the feedback and reviews! I hope you all enjoy this next installment!

Belle heard Mrs. Potts knock twice and then set her breakfast tray in front of the door. She'd been holed up in her room for nearly a week, and found herself replaying that nightmarish day over and over within her mind. Rumpelstiltskin had came knocking at her door, begging for entry, but she didn't want to see him, let alone speak to him. They hadn't spoken since that horrendous day.

Mrs. Potts had informed her he'd gone to town that Friday which made her breathe easier. She shouldn't fear the man who'd saved her life, but seeing him kill a man in cold blood had made her anxious. She made her way out of their chamber for the first time in days. Mrs. Potts was insistent on drawing her a bath which she compliantly agreed to. Belle found solace under the tepid heat as she scrubbed the grime and dust away from her week of self imprisonment. She gave her hair a decent wash with a perfumed lavender soap, and opted to change into the lavish cerulean gown he'd gifted her with. Mrs. Potts scooped her luscious chestnut locks into a sophisticated updo, and for the remainder of the day, she pretended to be normal.

She passed the time by indulging in some of the novels from the count's collection and a few games of solitaire. It was getting late, and Belle barely registered the sound of the front door closing, or her husband's disheveled appearance as he passed by the parlor. He'd halted in front of the egress, and she could feel the intensity of his gaze boring into her. Belle dared a glance at him, and he looked ragged and road weary. His hair was a greasy stringy mess, his beard long and scraggly, and his eyes bloodshot from little to no sleep. She knew they couldn't continue on like this. They needed to discuss what had happened and come to a decision.

"Belle I-" he stammered, unable to formulate a response, his voice comparative to sandpaper. She rose from the settee, coming to stand in front of him.

"Did you pick your side yet?" she inquired, furrowing a delicate brow.

"Pick a side?" he inquired, wrinkling his nose in confusion. She could tell his brain was scrambled from lack of proper rest, but she didn't know any other way to broach this uncomfortable subject.

"Yes, have you made your choice to fight for James or David?" she tested, her eyes icing over with contempt.

"The officer who assaulted you was from my regiment. Being loyal to Astyn's crown has been my livelihood for almost twenty years. I never thought I would see the day when I was forced to break my allegiance to my king. I'm convinced James sent that man to murder you, and that's something for which I'll never forgive him. He nearly extinguished the only remaining light in my life. Choosing to remain loyal to a man who cares nothing for the lives of others isn't who I am, Belle. When I took a vow to protect you, I meant it with every fiber of my being. You're the stars in my sky, the candle of illumination which burns in my soul, my fairest maiden, oh how I love thee, my dearest wife," he declared, tears spilling over his lashes.

Belle felt her heart thrum, a heavy tattoo against her breast from his sentiment. Had he just declared his love for her? She found herself too awestruck to respond. "Ah, you should probably go get cleaned up then."

Any hope he had of speaking to her dissipated. He nodded wordlessly at her before ascending the stairs. She still hadn't forgiven him, and who knew if she ever would? He found Mrs. Potts upstairs straightening up their chambers.

He stopped in front of the doorway, knocking lightly on the corridor. The maid stiffened slightly, noting his presence. "Can I assist you with something my, lord?" she inquired, dusting her hands on her apron.

"Draw me a hot bath and launder these. I'll be sure to leave them outside the door," he commanded, referring to his soiled attire.

"As you wish, my lord," she supplied, scurrying out of their bedchamber to prepare his bath. He sighed, slipping out of his waistcoat. If he was going to make up with his wife, then he was going to have to start with his unkempt appearance. The bath was ready in no time, and it felt good to divest himself of his clothing and have a refreshing wash. He cleansed his hair of the grease and grime and his body of the filth it had acquired. He donned his night shirt, halting briefly in front of their chamber. He'd been staying in one of the guest rooms since that fateful day. He respired deeply as he placed his hand on the knob, half expecting it to be locked. He was flummoxed as he softly pushed it open. Belle was nestled under the covers, a novel open in her hands. A single candle lit the room, casting the illusion of shadows dancing on the walls. She averted her gaze to the doorway, closing the tome briefly.

"Rumple, I-" He shook his head, severing her comment.

"Belle, I know you still haven't forgiven me, and I don't expect you to. I know I'm not worthy to lay beside you after what happened, but I simply can't spend another night without you. Allow me to lay at your feet tonight. It would be my honor to stay here even if it's only for your protection," he pleaded, and she couldn't deny him that. She'd been dreadfully lonely without him, and having him near would make her rest easier.

"Certainly," she replied, still unsure of how to respond from his declaration of love earlier, or this noble gesture he was bestowing upon her. He laid across the mattress, curling himself at her feet. She blew out the candle, stowing her novel away under the other pillow. She closed her eyes, sated by his warm body heat and soft snuffles. Surprisingly, she didn't have a single nightmare that night.

~X~

Belle awoke the following morning to find her husband in the same position in which he'd fallen asleep. He'd stayed there all night like some obedient hound. Guilt washed over her as she realized how harshly she'd treated him all week. She'd been so wound up in her own pain, she hadn't even thought of his. How his heart must be be grieving for the difficult decision he must make which could cost him everything. She sat up in bed and adjusted her position against his backside. She tangled her bare legs around his, coaxing him awake. He turned over in her arms, dazzled to see twin sapphires gazing back at him.

"Belle, I-" he halted as she placed a nimble finger against his lips.

"Let me speak, husband," she respired, dusting unruly locks from his eyes.

He nodded wordlessly, granting her permission to speak. "I was so frightened when that man took advantage of me. I was so scared you wouldn't come in time. As I watched you kill him even though it was in defense of my honor, I became afraid for my life. You're the kindest and gentlest man I've ever met, and the sight of you murdering someone frightened me. I know you'd never hurt me, and I acted irrationally, but I just didn't know what to do," she confessed as a broken sob tore loose from her throat.

"I suppose fighting in so many wars has hardened me in some ways. I didn't have any qualms about taking his life because he harmed the woman I love," he supplied, brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He'd done it again, professed his love for her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest from his admittance.

"Do you really love me?" she countered, staring deeply into his sable irises.

"With everything in me, dearest," he affirmed in his thick brogue. Her heart swelled with warmth from his declaration.

"I want to say it, but I'm afraid. If I say it, I'm scared something terrible will happen," she whispered.

He cradled her face in his hands, gazing reassuringly into her azure eyes. "You don't have to say it until you're ready, sweetheart," he reassured her, kissing her brow affectionately.

"There are a few other things I'm not going to be ready for, for awhile either," she sighed as heat rose in her cheeks. He knew immediately what she was referring to.

"Your sole duty isn't to pleasure me, dearest. I understand that you need time to heal, and I'm here to aid in that process any way I can," he vowed, enveloping her in his arms. She welcomed his embrace which resonated of security and adoration. Slumber stole them away once more, filling her head with dreams sweeter than she'd ever recounted.

~X~

Baelfire had just settled down in his chambers the royals had gifted him with for the night. He'd been sleeping at the inn most of the week until now. He'd done everything in his power to banish that night of passion he'd spent with the princess from his mind. She was so alluring, but he couldn't have her. He settled underneath the wool duvet, expecting to get some shuteye, until a loud knock resounded from the door. He sighed, pushing the covers back and scooting out of bed. He stalked to the door with enough sense to give whoever it was on the other side a piece of his mind. He flung open the door to see princess Emma standing there in a violet hued gown which dipped low into the valley of her breasts. He trained his eyes on her porcelain features, evading the temptation to gawk at her tantalizing bosom.

"Good afternoon, your grace," Baelfire greeted her with a solemn bow.

"Bae, we need to talk about what happened between us," Emma respired, wringing her hands on her skirts nervously.

"Which part? The part where you seduced me into sleeping with you, or the part where you forgot to mention you were a princess?" he snapped irately. She flinched at his remark, and he sighed, reaching out to grasp her dainty hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry for my tone, but you've placed us both in a very compromising situation. What am I supposed to do if the king ever finds out about our affair? He'll place my head on the chopping block without a second thought. I care deeply for you Emma, and I don't regret what happened between us. I just wish you'd been honest with me," he remarked.

She gave his hand a light squeeze. "If I'd told you who I really was, then you wouldn't have gotten within a foot of me," she added, biting her lip worriedly.

"Precisely, now why are you here? " he remarked, crossing his arms loosely under his chest.

"In three days there will be a duel. Princes and nobles throughout the land will be coming to participate in this duel. My father is hosting this challenge so that I might be wed to the strongest man in the realm. Whoever wins the joust will also procure my hand in marriage. I know you're gifted in sword fighting with the way you slayed all of those soldiers the night you rescued me. I love you Baelfire, and there's no one else I long to spend my life with but you. Will you fight for me?" she challenged, her jade irises filling with fire.

"I'd be a bloody fool not to. I'll win your heart the honorable way, Emma," he vowed, encircling his arms around her petite frame. Their lips crashed against each other, engaging in a battle of tongues and teeth. He'd never kissed anyone as fervidly as he had the princess. He wished to never be parted from her, but he knew they must wait. He pulled away reluctantly, framing her face delicately with his calloused hands.

"We mustn't be caught like this. I'll see you in three days, my fairest swan," he swore, tucking an errant golden curl behind her ear.

"Farewell, my love," Emma replied, placing a final parting kiss against his cheek. He unwillingly released her hand from his, bidding her goodbye as the door closed soundlessly behind her. In three days time, he would fight for Emma's hand in marriage. He knew this mission was one he couldn't afford to fail at.

~X~

A man with soot colored hair and coal black eyes rode his stallion through the streets of Candor. Those whose gazes fell on him were filled with trepidation as if they were seeing an apparition. It'd been four long years since he'd last stepped foot in this village, and he wondered how much had changed since he'd been gone. He stopped his horse in front of his old residence and dismounted. The hovel which he'd lived in before the war still stood. He'd been imprisoned in Aginard for the last three years of the war and had finally received his discharge papers a few days ago. Queen Cora was to release all of King James's subjects on the basis of their new treaty. He banged heavily upon the wooden door. After several failed attempts, he coaxed the door open to find it had been abandoned.

"Belle?" he called out warily within the dimly lit house. He searched all the rooms but to no avail. His little wife wasn't home. Perhaps, she was out gathering herbs, but he knew deep down that she hadn't lived here in awhile. He decided to journey up the road to the tavern in hopes of receiving some answers.

Their marriage had been mostly out of convenience, but after spending so many years off at war and being locked away in Cora's dungeons, he yearned to rekindle what they'd shared together and make it stronger. He desired to start a family, so he could leave a legacy behind him. He entrusted his steed to a stable boy standing near the tavern before making his way inside of the establishment. He surveyed the crowds for the familiar face of his wife's best friend, Ruby. He saw her nearby, holding a large tray full of frosty cups of mead.

"Ruby!" he called out to the barmaid who nearly dropped her tray when she caught a glimpse of him.

"Gaston?" Ruby replied in disbelief as she set the tray down in front of four eager customers. She ran towards him. He enveloped the girl with peculiar wolfish irises in his arms. She hugged him tightly. She ran her hands down his muscular arms, unsure if he was real or not.

"How are you here? We thought you were dead. They told us you'd been killed in battle. They even sent us a body to cremate." Ruby remarked, doubtful if any of this was real or if she was coming out of a sleep induced hangover.

"Queen Cora imprisoned me in Aginard along with the rest of my platoon. When James won the war, he made her surrender all of the prisoners. I was released a few days ago, and I just made it back into town. Can you tell me where my wife is?" he asked, Ruby's face paling significantly at the mention of Belle.

"Wow, I don't know how to tell you this, Gaston, but Belle has gone off and married herself a nobleman. They moved somewhere off from here about three weeks ago," Ruby responded discreetly, unwilling to disclose the location of her true whereabouts to him.

"I see, I don't blame Belle for this because she couldn't have known. Not if she presumed me dead. I guess I'll have to take this matter to the king himself. Her marriage to this nobleman, whoever he is will be annulled immediately, and she'll have to return home with me," he scowled, clenching his fist in frustration.

"It's really none of my business, Gaston, but perhaps it's best if you let Belle go. She's suffered greatly from the misfortune of your passing. You've been dead to her for a long time, and I think you'll realize that what you had back then can never be revived. Starting over with a new love might work for you too. There are many women who've been widowed because of the war," Ruby interjected, hoping he'd heed her advice.

"Starting over isn't an option, Ruby. I need to get my wife back, and out of the hands of some oaf who believes she's available!" he seethed, slamming his fist down on a vacant table.

Ruby shrugged with disinterest. "Do whatever you think is best, Gaston," she retorted before returning to serving other customers.

He knew it might be a long shot, but there had to be some way to win her back. He wasn't one to retreat after all. He ordered himself a pint, seating himself at an empty table to contemplate how he was going to orchestrate his plan.

A/AN: This chapter ended up being shorter than my others, but I felt that this was an appropriate stopping place. In the next chapter, Belle and Rumple have a peculiar visitor who comes to visit their estate. Baelfire duels to the death for Lady Emma's hand in marriage, and Gaston finds out where Belle is.

Beta work by Charlotte Ashmore


	6. Chapter 6

Compensation: Part Six

A/AN: I finally got OUAT positivity out of the way and can finally focus on this little gem! Enjoy, dearies!

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle laid cozily underneath the warm duvet. He was spooned comfortably behind her, and they were taking their time about readying themselves for bed. "So, I'm rather curious about something," Belle remarked, gaining his attention.

"What is it my love?" he inquired, placing a soft kiss against her crown.

"I heard rumors back in the village before we departed that you'd slain a dragon once," she answered, and she could feel him smile against her nape as he placed a gentle kiss there.

"Aye, I was called upon by the king of Arendelle to take care of a little dragon problem. The beast was hardly that impressive. It was about thrice my height with a vexing temper. It kept eating all of the livestock and was becoming a real pest. It lived in a cave in the snowy mountains of Arendelle which made the trek there a real pain in the arse. I nearly froze my balls off, but I made it. Most dragons breathe fire, but this one was a rare species which breathed ice. There was an array of ice sculptures in the dragon's lair of the poor blokes who'd attempted the feat before me. I got lucky because the beast was slumbering, and I simply chopped off its head. It's not really an impressive story to be honest. I'm sure I would've been added to the dragon's collection of ice carvings if it'd been awake. The fates were surely good to me that day," he relayed the tale as if slaying dragons was an everyday occurrence.

"I'm sure the people of Arendelle were impressed," she stated, turning over in his arms.

"They were very grateful. The king offered me a position at his court, but I already had a king to which I was loyal to … until now that is," he sighed, and Belle felt her heart wrench as she watched his countenance fall.

"Do you believe James has become suspicious since his attendant hasn't returned to court yet?" she asked as he took her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist.

"Perhaps. He'll probably send more men to question me by the end of the week. I'll have Mrs. Potts pack up our belongings, and we'll ride for Albannach in the next few days," he returned, slipping his hand underneath her gown to trace nonsensical patterns along her backside. She sighed pleasurably at his careful ministrations. He hadn't initiated anything she didn't request, but she still craved his touch, despite her assault by James's attendant. Rumpelstiltskin had flung his body into a large ravine behind their property and poured enough dirt over him to bury him. He wouldn't be missed.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he hummed in her ear as his hand made contact with her right breast.

"No," she sighed, relishing the way his hands felt gliding across her supple flesh. Their intimacy was severed when he heard a light rapping at the door. He cursed under his breath at the intrusion. Who could that be at this time of night?

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he growled, clamoring out of bed. He pulled on his trousers over his smallclothes and stalked to the door. He opened it to find Mrs. Potts standing there in her gown and nightcap.

"I apologize for bothering you my lord, but there's someone downstairs who's here to see you. He's from Astyn," the housekeeper supplied, her face devoid of color.

"I'll be down in a moment," he retorted, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Belle inquired, turning back the covers, and crawling out of bed.

"There's someone downstairs here from court. Don't go anywhere. I promise I won't be too long," he commanded, grabbing the rest of his clothing and dressing quickly. He sheathed his sword and made his way out of their chamber before she could squeeze a word in edgewise.

Belle sighed, changing out of her nightclothes and fetching her new periwinkle gown her husband had purchased the last time he'd gone into town. It was meant to be a peace offering for everything which had happened on that terrible day. The dress covered only a small portion of her shoulders and flowed into a simple draped neckline. Her arms were covered completely by the periwinkle fabric. The sleeves broadened toward the bottom, allowing for her gold bracelets to be visible. Rumpelstiltskin had given them to her as a belated wedding present. The dress' waist was broad, but fit her snugly. A matching velvet ribbon - a shade darker than her dress - was wrapped around her and tied in the front. Below the waist the dress widened and had a box pleated style. She settled for a pair of violet open toed shoes to match her gown. She scooped her tresses up in a simple updo, making her way downstairs. She descended each step slowly as not to draw attention to herself. She could hear furious whispers coming from inside the kitchen. She inconspicuously concealed herself behind the door frame, her ears perking up for any vital information.

She peered around the corner to see a plump man arrayed in a beige waistcoat and brown trousers conversing with her husband. He had a twirled mustache and russet colored hair which was tied in a neat ponytail. The man sported a double chin and each time he spoke it moved. Belle stifled back a giggle, inwardly kicking herself because it was utterly childish to laugh at something like that. The large man had an amber glass of brandy and so did Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumple, a large percentage of Astyn doesn't want James on the throne. You're his second in command, and he has no heirs. Nor any family since King George had disowned David years ago. You have every right to usurp his power and be crowned as the next monarch. There is an army of thirty thousand men willing to fight for you. You just need to get behind them, " he asserted.

"Lord Cogsworth, as much as I appreciate you coming here to report this, I have no interest in becoming a monarch of any sort. Astyn deserves a king who'll look out for its livelihood, but I'm afraid that man isn't me," he sighed, taking a long hard drink from his glass.

"And why not!? You're perfectly suitable for the position!" he admonished in his thick accent.

"I have a wife whom I love dearly. James sent one of his attendants here to murder her, but he tried to force himself upon her first. I made a vow to protect her, and I won't go back on it," he remarked, his sable eyes swirling with contempt. "She is my greatest concern as I'm sure you'll understand."

Belle respired deeply, boldly stepping out from behind the corridor. "I think you should do it for the people of Astyn. They need someone capable of leading them, and you've more than proven yourself to be that man," she proclaimed, catching both men off guard.

"Is this the wife you spoke of, Sir Rumple?" Cogsworth inquired, a bemused look dancing in his hazel eyes.

"Aye, this here is my darling Belle. She's got more fire in her bones than most of my front men had in their big toe," he guffawed, downing the rest of his whiskey. He was about to pour himself another glass until she smacked his hand away from the bottle.

"You've had enough to drink, husband. If you think I'm going to put up with your drunkenness, then you can go sleep in the stables," she scolded, putting the bottle away.

"Milady, have you ever been to court? I think the ladies would be enthralled to learn how one such as yourself has learned to rein in her husband as you have," he chuckled, bowing reverently before her. "I'm Lord Alexander Cogsworth the III," he announced, introducing himself.

"I'm Belle Stiltskin, formerly Belle French of Candor, and the closest I've been to court was at a tavern back in my village full of drunk soldiers," she informed him. She didn't want him to believe she was a woman of nobility. Belle originated from humble beginnings and marrying a lord didn't change that in her opinion.

"I see. Well, I truly believe he's found himself a diamond in the rough then. The ladies back at court don't hold a candle to your beauty or your finesse, Lady Belle," he expressed, procuring her hand and kissing it chivalrously.

She cast him a cheeky smile as she sat down next to her husband. "You are too kind, good sir."

"Lord Cogsworth, it's getting late. Why don't you help yourself to one of the many guest rooms in our manor? We'll speak more about this matter in the morning," Rumpelstiltskin yawned. "Mrs. Potts will show you the way."

"I'll take my leave then. Goodnight to both of you," Cogsworth said as the housekeeper hovered at the door. He bid them both goodnight. Belle watched their guest ascend the stairs before she wrapped her arms around her husband's wiry frame.

"Shall we turn in for the night, wife?" he queried as he leaned further into her touch.

"Yes," she simply stated as he hoisted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style up the staircase.

"I wish I'd done this on our wedding night," he rumbled in her ear as they made their way up and back into their chamber. He sat her down securely on the floor. They both eagerly divested themselves of their garments, opting for more comfortable attire to sleep in. Belle climbed back into bed, observing her husband don his nightshirt. A warm sensation fluttered in her abdomen as he blew out the candle and pulled her back into his arms. He buried his face in her chestnut tresses, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Goodnight, my dearest," he echoed within the darkness.

"Rumple, are you going to do as Lord Cogsworth advised and lead an army against the king?" Belle inquired, sweeping her fingertips over the stubble along his jawline.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. It's a very risky endeavor, and the army Cogsworth speaks of is only a handful of the men we'll need if we wish to succeed. James also has Cora's armies at his disposal, and she has the vastest legion of soldiers in the realm. Pledging my allegiance to David would be the first step we would need to take unless we want to be filleted. We certainly can't go in there without an extra army to back us, " he sighed, clinging to her lithe frame.

"I'll support you no matter what you decide to do, husband. We'll figure it out together," she sighed into the darkness. His heart felt lighter from her declaration. For the first time in his entire life, he didn't feel alone.

~X~

It had been three days since he'd returned to town, and Gaston found himself frequenting the local tavern more than he had in the years before the war. Going back home to that empty shack was comparative to the years he'd spent in isolation locked in Cora's dungeons. The boisterous crowd brought him a sense of comfort he wasn't aware he needed. He'd asked around town for his wife's approximate location, but it seemed as if everyone was too cowardly to speak of it. He ordered himself another pint, the alcohol numbing his senses until a man with stringy greasy hair sat down beside him. Gaston glanced up at the man who reeked of alcohol and body odor. He recognized him from his former platoon.

"Weren't we stationed together back in Aginard?" he probed, slurring his words together unevenly.

"Yeah, I believe so," he shrugged, wishing he would go away and leave him in peace. He wasn't in the mood for company.

"Hey! I remember you! You used to be married to that healer named Belle! She up and left town a month ago with her new fellow. I guess she had no choice since he saved her from the flogging. He must have turned her into his personal whore since there was no way she could repay him for the land taxes she owed. I heard they were living in Count Madrick's former estate just outside of Candor," he hiccuped as he waggled a dirty finger in the other man's face.

Gaston grabbed the man by his collar in vexation. "Who do you think you are, calling my wife a whore!? You don't even know her!" he boomed, balling his hand into a fist, drawing it back, and aiming it towards the other man's face.

"Gaston, no!" Ruby bellowed, grabbing the brute out of his grasp before he could smash his face in. "Get lost, Keith!" she commanded the drunk. Keith stumbled out of the tavern with a little assistance from a few bystanders who'd watched the entire display.

"Are you alright? What did he say to you?" Ruby questioned the raven haired man, an angry vein bulging in his neck.

"He called Belle a whore and said she'd run off to Count Madrick's former estate. I'm going there to find her and bring her home," he snapped irately.

"Well, I'm coming with you then. I miss my best friend and wish to see her," the barmaid interjected, following after him.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, making his way out of the tavern and to the stables to saddle his horse. It was going to be a long night of riding, and he wasn't sure what to expect from this confrontation. Somehow he knew she wouldn't be ready to crawl back into his arms, but she needed to know he was alive and serious about making things work between them. He just hoped she was willing too.

~X~

Baelfire gazed at the crowd of nobles, knights, and princes who would be dueling for Lady Emma's hand. Some of them were brutish and more muscular than anyone he'd ever seen in his entire life. He wondered why he'd even bothered with this useless tournament since he knew he was bound to lose. His heart fluttered as he gazed up at the crowds to see Princess Emma smiling down at him. She gave him a small wave, her eyes shining with love just for him. He felt his resolve strengthen from her amorous glances, and realized his true purpose for being here. He would gut this entire band of brutes if it meant waking up to her beautiful face every morning.

There wouldn't be any senseless killing going on today. The Queen had rounded up all of the fairies who would use their light magic to heal anyone who was injured. Fifteen contestants entered the tournament that day. Ten of them were all brothers from the Southern Isles. It seemed they all had a vendetta against each other which easily terminated them from the joust after they all had a needless feud before it even started. Five contestants remained after their disqualification. A man who stood nearly seven feet tall, who referred to himself as Tiny had an impressive ability with the mace. He was the first man Baelfire contended with on the battlefield. Tiny swung the mace around his head, attempting to strike down the knight, but Baelfire was too agile, blessed with his father's grace of movement, and extremely skilled with the broadsword. All it took was one blow to his knee, and the giant fell in a heap on the ground.

Baelfire wiped the sweat from his brow, sneaking a gaze at the princess who beamed down at him proudly. The next combatants to fight was a prince named August Bonswick who wielded a bow and arrow and a noble known as Graham Humbert who had the uncanny ability to shapeshift into a wolf. The battle ended instantaneously as Graham ripped out August's jugular before he had the chance to fire the first shot. The fairies didn't have the chance to save him since he died instantly. Graham was expelled from the duel because of his refusal to fight fair.

Relief burned in his chest when he got a good look at his contender. The man he would face off with was a war general in Queen Cora's regime. Their abilities were equally matched, and Baelfire assumed it would be a close competition. Killian Jones was a few inches taller than him with dark brooding eyes, a trimmed beard, and soot colored hair. He wore Aginard's customary hues of navy and gold and his vest was decorated with war medals. Baelfire knew he meant to be intimidating by the attire he'd donned, but he wasn't afraid. His father was the most skilled knight in the realm and his papa had taught him everything he knew.

Both contestants chose broadswords to battle with. Each man stood in position, awaiting the bell to ring to signal the beginning of their duel. Baelfire barely registered the dinging of the bell as his body moved swiftly towards his opponent. The clanging of metal resounded throughout the stadium as Emma sat anxiously on the edge of her seat. Her heart lurched in her chest as she watched her beloved pin Killian Jones to the ground, his blade against his throat.

"Any last words?" Baelfire growled, pressing the metal against his windpipe.

"You lose," Killian huffed as he flung the sand he was concealing in his right hand in the knight's face. Baelfire instinctively shielded his eyes, his blade clattering to the ground as Killian thrust his sword through his side. Baelfire tumbled backwards, the roar of the crowd drowning out Princess Emma's screams, and the fairies rushing to his aid. He'd failed and there was no coming back from it.

A/AN: Thanks for tuning in! In the next chapter, Gaston and Rumpelstiltskin have a face off. Belle deals with the trauma of her ex-husband's return from the "dead". Emma and Baelfire sort through the madness of their dilemma, and James gets "acquainted" with his new bride. Beta work by Charlotte Ashmore :D


	7. Chapter 7

Compensation: Part Seven

A/AN: I apologize for not having this out sooner, but I haven't been very motivated to write here lately. I'll try and keep this updated weekly as much as possible! Enjoy chapter seven!

Gaston's head pounded as he neared Count Madrick's estate. His heart was filled with trepidation, for he didn't know where this confrontation would lead. Ruby sat securely behind him and her presence slightly comforted him. At least he wouldn't be doing this alone. It was still the wee hours of the morning, and the sun had barely begun to ascend over the mountainside. He sucked in a troubled breath as he mounted the hillside where the manor rested.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," he voiced his thoughts for the first time in hours.

"Belle deserves to know you're alive and doing well, but I believe you should let her decision to travel back with you be her own. You've both changed drastically in the last four years, so don't expect things to continue on as they were," Ruby warned him as they halted next to the stables.

"I see your reasoning, but Belle is my wife. This union she's forged with this nobleman will be immediately annulled since I'm back in the picture. It isn't legally binding since I'm still very much alive," he disputed as they both dismounted his stallion. Ruby sighed at his stubbornness as she watched him tie up the beast.

"We'll see about that," she muttered under her breath. Gaston had no idea who he was dealing with or what he was getting himself into. She'd failed to mention Belle had wedded King James's renowned commander. He could figure it all out on his own since he'd failed to listen to sound reasoning.

She followed after him as he stalked up to the stairwell. He banged heavily upon the oaken doors, and Ruby feared this confrontation wouldn't bode well for him, especially during the early morning hours. Gaston huffed, crossing his arms loosely under his chest as he awaited a response. Ruby pulled her crimson cloak tightly around her shoulders as she stared despondently at her feet. A few moments passed until the door was being opened for them. A woman with weary eyes wearing a nightcap stood before them. She looked positively annoyed to be disturbed at this hour, and Ruby didn't blame her.

"May I help you?" she inquired, gazing agitatedly between them.

"We're sorry to disturb you at such an early hour, missus, but we're both here to see, Lady Belle," Ruby interjected before Gaston blurted out something which would surely get them evicted from the property.

"Are you friends of hers?" Mrs. Potts interrogated, eying them suspiciously.

"Yes, we're both childhood friends of hers and wished to check up on her. I know it's early, but we're riding through and decided to stop," Ruby half lied hoping the maid bought it.

"Aye...Well she'll probably sleep for another hour or two. You're both welcome to wait in the parlor until she awakes," Mrs. Potts offered, refusing to awaken her mistress at their convenience.

"We'll gladly await until her rising then," Ruby obliged before Gaston had a chance to object.

"Right this way then," Mrs Potts consented, holding the door open for them.

"I love how you didn't even give me a chance to speak back there," he hissed in her ear irately.

"You're welcome," she answered, ignoring his ire. Mrs. Potts led them into the lavish parlor where they would wait for Belle. She offered to brew them some tea, but Gaston politely declined. The maid scurried off to tend to her other responsibilities before her mistress and master arose.

"How do you plan to win her back?" Ruby asked, knowing this whole endeavor would fail. She knew she would be the one he would designate to soothe his wounded pride later. They needed this interaction so he could make peace with it and move on. She'd been pining for the blacksmith's son since she was a wee lass. When an arranged marriage had been set up between he and her best friend, Ruby had chosen to grin and bear it. After they'd brought his body home from war, she resigned herself to never fall in love again. A new sense of hope rose in her heart the moment he'd traipsed back into the tavern. She wasn't sure if he'd ever return her affections, but she planned to relinquish her feelings for him the moment this was over. He would know the truth about how she felt. She could live with his rejection, though she secretly yearned for him to get past this and love her himself one day.

"I plan to reason with her by telling her I wish to start over. Perhaps, she would agree to a vow renewal," he suggested hopefully.

"But what if she refuses to listen to reason? What if she's completely and irrevocably in love with her new husband? Would you be so cruel as to rip her from his arms?" she opposed the knight.

He respired deeply. "I'm a man of honor and if Belle's satisfied with her new arrangement, then I'll bid her farewell. Taking her against her will shall only make her resent me. I have every right to as her husband, but she needs to make this choice for herself. Earlier I was ready to steal her away from this place, but you've made me see a bit of reason," he replied, his response startling the barmaid.

"Good," she simply stated, the knot slightly relaxing in her chest. She was thankful he'd began to see her reasoning. Ruby glanced at the grandfather clock, astonished to see an hour had already passed without her notice. They simultaneously glanced up at the creaking stairs to see Belle descending them, fully dressed in a sparkling cerulean gown befitting a noblewoman. Her hair was coiffed and swept up into a sophisticated updo.

"Ruby?" Belle queried as she descended the last step.

"Belles!" Ruby gushed, rushing towards her. The women laughed gaily as they embraced each other.

"I've missed you so much, Rubes!" Belle returned, petting her childhood companion's plait. Gaston gazed in awe at his former wife. His heart thrummed in his chest from her stunning beauty. Belle pulled away from her childhood friend, awestruck to see her late husband standing in the parlor.

"Gaston..." she addressed him warily, wondering if this was nothing more than a cruel joke her subconscious was playing on her.

"Belle," he nodded, striding forward. He stopped mid-distance, not wishing to overstep his bounds.

"This is quite a surprise … What are you doing here?" she inquired, anxiously fiddling with an unbound curl. She averted her gaze away demurely as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Cora had me imprisoned me for the last three years. After the war ended, James had her release all of Astyn's prisoners. I just received my release papers five days ago. I came back to Candor expecting you to be there. Ruby told me how they tricked you into burning a body which wasn't mine. She said you'd remarried a nobleman. Belle, I don't expect you to come running back into my arms, but I wished to come here to let you know you had that option," he said gently, trying to put her at ease as to his intentions. "I've had a lot of time to think over the last several years, and I don't want to waste another moment dwelling on the past. I know I wasn't the best husband to you during our brief union, but let me be the man you deserve. Come back home with me and let's begin anew," he declared, bending down on one knee. He took her hand in his kissing it gently.

Before she could formulate a response, she heard his biting tone from the staircase. Rumpelstiltskin had heard their entire exchange and was none too pleased. "Have you devised an eloquent speech to woo her back into your arms?" he snapped, gaining Gaston's attention.

His face paled as he glanced at Ruby. "You failed to mention that she'd wed James's war general!" he growled irritatedly at her.

"I'll let her explain it to you. I'm going to step outside and explore your new estate Belles," Ruby interjected before slipping out the backdoor.

"Rumple and Gaston, I wish for you both to go into the kitchen so that we may discuss this trifling matter," Belle commanded, feeling her head spin with the new revelation that her former husband wasn't really dead at all. How were they ever going to sort through this array of madness?

"Very well then..." Rumpelstiltskin remarked gruffly, his expressive casting daggers at Gaston. Gaston swallowed back the bile in his throat. James's war general truly was as intimidating as they'd said. He'd heard rumors of the captain while incarcerated about how he slew dozens of Cora's men bare handed.

"Pour us a glass of scotch," the commander retorted. Belle bit back the remark forming on her tongue. The day had barely begun and her husband already desired to drink. She gazed between the two men casting each other death glares. She hoped they resolved this matter civilly. She'd leave them both in the dust if they decided to feud. She pulled out the finely aged whiskey and poured them both a shot. Rumpelstiltskin and Gaston threw back their liquor simultaneously.

"Aye, that's better," Rumpelstiltskin responded thickly in his accent.

"Likewise," Gaston responded, wiping the saliva from his upper lip.

"Mr French, I'm going to give you the ultimatum of returning back to your village in one piece if you agree to leave us in peace. I'll even throw in a bit of gold for your troubles. If you choose not to heed my advice, then I'll have no choice but to gut you like a pig. I'm a reasonable man, and I understand how troubling it must be to return home after so many years of imprisonment to find your wife has married another. Belle buried you three years ago, and the best thing you can do is walk away and pretend like this never happened. I can assure you she'll be well taken care in all aspects," he admonished, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Gaston didn't answer Rumpelstiltskin's question but instead turned his attention to Belle. "Belle, if you can honestly say you wholly love this man, and you hold no affections for me in your heart then I'll leave you be. I'll never grace your presence again, but if there's a chance you still love me then come home to me," he pleaded.

Belle sucked in a deep breath, gazing between them fretfully. She didn't like to be put on the spot, but she knew he deserved an answer. She and Gaston had been lovers once upon a time, but it had never been full of the same passion she and Rumpelstiltskin had together. She wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders, gazing intently into his swirling amber irises.

"Rumple saved me from being flogged by James's men when I couldn't pay our land taxes. He's the gentlest and kindest man I know. I know this isn't what you want to hear Gaston, but there's no doubt in my mind that I love him … truly, deeply and to the very depths of my soul," she confessed causing his heart to swell with adoration for his petite wife. It was the first time she'd professed her feelings for him, and he longed to hear her say it a hundred more times.

"Then there's no further reason for me to stay here. I have enough honor and integrity to let you go, Belle. This isn't easy for me, but your happiness is worth more to me than my own. What we shared so long ago was but a flicker of fleeting emotion. I wish you both the best. Take care of her, commander," Gaston remarked, bowing reverently to them.

"Here's for your troubles, Mr. French," Rumpelstiltskin remarked, reaching into his pockets and procuring a bag of gold.

"There's no need for an offering, commander. Belle is worth more than the vastest treasure in the world. Taking your coins would make me feel like you were buying me off, and I'm sorry, but I can't put a price on her," he chivalrously refused the coin.

"I see that you are a man of honor, Mr. French, and such an attribute is hard to come by these days. How would you like to become my squire? I'll pay you handsomely for your services, and I believe Belle would enjoy having Ruby close by. My wife is in need of a lady's maid since we'll both be traveling soon. What do you say?" he inquired, causing Belle's mouth to gape open at such a proposition.

"I will only accept if Belle's okay with the arrangement," Gaston supplied, averting his gaze towards her.

"I have no reason to dispute it as long as you and I can both agree our relationship is over. I'm in love with Rumpelstiltskin, and I have no desire to change that," she warned him.

"I told you that I wouldn't force myself upon you, Belle. I respect your desire to stay with Rumpelstiltskin, and I won't meddle in your affairs any longer," he reassured her.

"Then I'm okay with it," she consented, giving him a formal curtsy. "Why don't you call Ruby back in so that we can explain to her what this deal entails," she commanded.

"As my lady wishes," he nodded, heading out the backdoor to fetch Ruby.

Belle snorted at Gaston's retort. "You've got some nerve, Rumpelstiltskin! Are you trying to test me?" she demanded, casting him a look of veiled contempt. He stood up from his chair, gesturing to her and back to himself, feigning innocence.

"I just want to see how loyal he is to you, and by securing him as my squire, I can keep an eye on him this way," he returned as she backed him into a corner.

"This conversation isn't over, nor is this issue resolved," she threatened him, her voice lowering an octave. He gulped back the lump forming in his throat, wondering what sort of punishment she would inflict upon him. Was it wrong the mystery of it thrilled him?

"Do what you feel you must, sweetheart," he grinned wolfishly at her.

"You're enjoying this way too much! I mean it!" she growled, jabbing a manicured finger into his chest.

"As do I," he returned, pulling her into his arms and ravishing her lips with his own. She moaned into his mouth, instantly becoming putty in his hands. Oh how he adored the power he held over his wife with the gentlest of kisses and lightest of touches.

~X~

Gaston wandered around the property several minutes before finding Ruby under the magnificent gazebo settled in the backyard. "So how did it go?" she inquired before he had a chance to make his presence known. Ruby always did have a keen sense about her and magnificent reflexes. She was impossible to beat at tag when they were growing up.

"I made peace with the fact Belle will never choose me. You were right about us, but I guess I needed to come here for myself to realize that. The commander proposed I become his squire, and I accepted. He said they would be traveling within a few days and said it would be good for you to become Belle's attendant. Perhaps, it would be good for the both of us if we had a little adventure," he suggested as she sauntered towards him.

"I'm astounded to see how well you accepted Lady Belle's feelings, Gaston," Ruby remarked, feigning shock as she approached him.

"I had a lot of unpleasant things forced upon me while I was in prison. I wasn't given a choice about anything, and I never want to take that right away from anyone, especially Belle," he returned, causing Ruby's heart to flutter.

"You're not who I thought you were, and I'm glad," she smiled angelically at him before placing a warm kiss against his cheek. He watched her traipse back into the chateau, wondering what these foreign feelings were stirring in his heart.

~X~

Emma quietly let herself into Baelfire's chamber, her heart overcome with grief. Her lover had lost the tournament, and now she would be forced to wed, Killian Jones. The thought of doing so turned her stomach. She'd heard how the commander beat and treated women as disposable objects. She had to speak with Bae and find a way around all of this. She admired his serene countenance as he slept. She hated to disturb him, but they needed to discuss this. She traced a delicate finger down his jawline, rousing him from his slumber.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" he snapped, sitting up in bed.

"I came here to tell you I don't wish to wed, Killian Jones. I want to be with you," she remarked, her lip quivering as an onslaught of tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry, princess. Tears really don't suit you," he remarked, holding out his arms for her. She tumbled into his comforting embrace, clinging to him desperately.

"Killian cheated by hurling sand into my face, but I have no way to prove him guilty. It's my word against his, and he'll no doubt spin some yarn about me being a sore loser," Baelfire sighed as Emma pulled away from him.

"There has to be a way to expose him. I'll find a way to-" Bae severed her comment by placing a nimble digit to her lips, shaking his head softly.

"No, Emma. If you do that then we'll draw too much attention to ourselves. Your parents will begin to question why you care about me so much and then our folly will be disclosed. I'll be sent to the gallows for sure afterward," he remarked, but she wouldn't give up so easily.

"I promise you I'll find a way for us to be together, Bae!" she exclaimed, rising from his bed and glancing towards the door.

"I knew you wouldn't let this go. Whatever you choose to do, make sure it isn't too risky," he forewarned, wincing in pain from his bruised ribs. Fairy magic had healed him, but it didn't mean he would be able to frolic through the foliage. The magic reacted slowly, and he would be in bed another two days before it had done its work.

"I promise I won't," Emma vowed, placing an affectionate kiss against his brow before she let herself out of his chamber, a plan already forming in the back of her mind.

A/AN: I apologize for not updating sooner, but I really wasn't motivated to write. We find out what Emma's up to in the next chapter. Rumple and Lord Cogsworth chat about their dilemma, and James and his wife have a bit of interaction. Beta work by Charlotte Ashmore!


	8. Chapter 8

Compensation: Part Eight

A/AN: Sorry for taking so long to update but 45 hour work weeks can be unforgiving when it comes to a writer's schedule. I'll try and keep this updated biweekly from now on.

Emma stormed into the throne room to find her father chatting with the knight who'd won the duel. He was a tall and muscular fellow with soot black hair and a brooding gaze. He turned his attention to her, his eyes roaming lewdly over her soft curves. Emma felt exposed at the man's lustful glances. Many women would have fallen for the captain's charms, but she wasn't one of them. He made her feel unclean, and she didn't want to be within ten feet of him. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched, but she remained outwardly calm so as not to betray her feelings before this stranger. She mustn't show any weakness he would be able to exploit.

"Emma, meet your new fiance, Killian Jones," King David said, gesturing towards the war general. Emma clasped her hands tightly together at her waist, swallowing back the bile in her throat as the captain bent low before her. Even his gesture of respect seemed somehow lewd to her.

"It's such an honor to be in the presence of such unrivaled beauty, your highness," Killian complimented her as he reached for her hand and brushed a kiss reverently to her knuckles. She wanted to do nothing more than yank her hand back from his advances. His kiss burned and it felt reminiscent of a thousand bees stinging her in the same place at once.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir Jones," she responded with false enthusiasm.

He gave her a mirthful smile as he rose to his feet. "Perhaps you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow night? I'd love to get to know my lovely bride a bit before I meet her at the altar," he smirked, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. She flinched at the slight touch of his hand, but she dispelled it with a light chortle.

"I would like that very much, Sir Jones," she remarked, giggling girlishly. Killian grinned at her response, believing it was authentic when it was really a facade. Emma Swan knew what egotistical men like Killian craved. They wanted a giggling twit who would swoon at their every remark. She would play the part of his doting fiance and end him before he ever had a chance to lay his hands on her.

"I look forward to it then. I'll see you tomorrow night, milady," he bid her farewell with another bow. She curtsied formally for him, glancing back at him as he left the throne room. She averted her gaze back to her mother and father who were casting her curious glances.

"What brings you here, Emma?" Queen Snow interjected, transfixing her gaze on her sole heir.

"I was wondering if I could visit the ancient archives? I would like to brush up on my knowledge of the chronicles," she replied demurely. The ancient library of Albannach dwelt far below the castle and was full of forbidden tomes. Most of the books were magic related and had been banned from the kingdom. The only ones allowed access to the library were the royals and court fairies.

"Why would you want to go there?" the queen asked, her face paling at Emma's request.

"I'm simply bored and would like to look around. I swear I won't break anything," she pleaded, sticking her lip out for the full effect. Queen Snow sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly.

"Alright, but only if your father permits it. I don't like you going down there because it's dangerous, but if all you're going to be looking at is the chronicles then I suppose it's fine," she relented, and Emma felt the anxious knot dissipate in her stomach with her mother's approval.

"I see no harm in her doing a bit of reading. She should want to expand her knowledge when it comes to her origins, and our ancient histories as the future queen of our region. Go ahead, Emma," he permitted with a fatherly smile.

"Thank you both!" she remarked with a graceful curtsey. She released the breath she'd been holding as she made her way to the forbidden chamber where she had no intention of cracking open any book of chronicles. What she was looking for was a way out of her current predicament. The staircase which led to the lower level of the castle was pitch black. Emma plucked a lit torch off of the wall as she made her way down the steps. The flame cast an eerie ethereal orange glow along the stone walls. She glanced at her shadow which followed her in perfect synchronization as her slipper touched the last step. The archives were guarded around the clock by seven separate guards who took different shifts. The knight guarding the library today was a bearded man named, Leroy.

Leroy gazed at her disinterestedly as she approached the wooden door. "Here to brush up on a bit of reading, your highness?" he inquired, furrowing his brow inquisitively at her.

"Yes, my father wishes for me to become more knowledgeable about my family histories. If I'm to be queen someday, then I should definitely brush up on our family tree," she fibbed. He nodded to her, gesturing for her to enter the chamber without any further inquiries. The library was dimly lit by several enchanted lamps which never burnt out, kept alive by fairy magic. She placed the torch on the wall, making her way to the back of the library.

Her parents had always been naive about her thirst for knowledge about the forbidden arts. She came here often and usually in the dead of night, because the night guard was always sleeping. Emma had a secret which she'd never shared with anyone before, including her mother and father. She'd been visiting the archives since she was eleven and had devoured nearly every spell book the library contained. Emma had discovered her uncanny ability to do magic one evening while reading in a tome about the ability to cloak oneself in invisibility temporarily. She was never allowed to leave the castle unattended, so she decided to try out the spell. Holding the spell together had been tougher than she'd first thought. The spell had only lasted half an hour before she was drained of all of her energy and spent nearly two days in bed recovering. The spell was simple, but shouldn't have been attempted by an amateur who wasn't skilled in the arts. Magic needed to be learned to be controlled, so she attempted smaller spells that would strengthen her abilities. Nature spells were her favorite, and she enjoyed making flowers grow more rapidly in her private gardens. Today she realized her magic wouldn't be enough to complete her mission. The only teacher she had was herself, and she would need a skilled sorcerer to execute her plan perfectly. She respired deeply as she pulled the mystical tome full of ancient symbols from the shelf. She brushed the thick coating of dust from the cover, tucking it securely in her satchel. She remained in the archives another hour so not to draw suspicion to herself.

Emma locked herself away in her chamber for the rest of the day. When darkness fell, she crept out of the castle and into the vast expanse of foliage. She made her way into a deep clearing with an oil lamp as her only source of light. She placed the book down in the middle of a bed of moss. The tome was about how to summon mystical creatures, and she was about to summon the most deadly of them all.

"Dark One, I summon thee!" she spoke aloud in a quaky voice. The rocks around her began to shake as the tome rose into the air. The pages began to flutter frantically, flying out of the tome at an unmeasurable speed. She gasped as the pages burnt up, turning to ash and falling to the ground. Suddenly, the ashes rose high into the air, taking the shape of a shapeless figure. She blinked in confusion as the figure became more detailed, forming into an entity wearing a cloak.

"Who dares to disturb the, Dark One?" the creature snarled, flashing its ruined teeth at her menacingly.

"Tis I, Emma Swan, princess of Albannach," the blonde woman blurted out, fighting valiantly to control her fear. The Dark One said nothing as it circled her dangerously in quiet observance.

"It's not very often a royal calls upon me for assistance. Is the task too daunting for your court fairies, princess?" the beast teased in its high pitched voice.

"My request isn't one the fairies would comply to. I needed someone who isn't afraid to shed a bit of blood. I called upon you because I wish to be rid of my fiance. I don't love him. The man I wish to marry was cheated by this man in the duel which promised my hand. I can't be with my true love, with him standing in the way," she revealed, diverting her gaze away from the demon.

"I see … You wish to kill him so that you can live happily ever after with your 'twu love'." The beast cackled, allowing its hood to fall around its shoulders, revealing a woman with glittering skin and deep amber orbs.

"I will concede to your request for a price, but I shall not reveal my terms to you until your child is born," she grinned cynically at her. Emma felt her breath hitch in her throat from her declaration. Child? What was she talking about?

"Child?" Emma choked out, feeling her stomach tightening and her lungs refusing to expand.

"Yes, you're with child, princess. You shall bear a son. He's also the key to uniting the three dominating kingdoms of this realm. Killing your fiance won't resolve this issue, I'm afraid. There will be more people you'll have to exterminate if you wish to succeed in your quest. Are you willing to darken your soul for such an endeavor, princess?" The Dark One inquired, gazing intently at the royal.

"I'll do whatever it takes," she consented, absentmindedly touching her flat abdomen. She disregarded the Dark One's price or what it would take to achieve her happy ending.

"Very well then," the creature nodded, flicking her wrist and producing a glowing vial of violet magic.

"What's that?" Emma inquired, reaching for the vial. The Dark One recoiled her hand quickly, pulling the potion out of her reach.

"It's a potion which you can give your fiance tomorrow night at your private gathering. Simply, pour a couple of drops in his goblet, and he'll grow extremely ill. The potion mimics a death of natural causes. He'll die approximately three days afterward. No one will suspect poison because it will be like his heart stopped beating," she expounded as she handed off the glowing violet concoction to Emma.

"Wait, how did you know of our meeting?" Emma inquired disbelievingly, clasping the potion tightly in her right hand.

"Don't underestimate the powers of the Dark One, dear one. I'm not a force to be reckoned with. Now you have your potion, and in nine months you shall have a son. Expect a visit from me approximately one day after his birth. I'll come to collect my payment then," she retorted.

"Of course," Emma nodded, wondering what the Dark One could want from her. A crimson haze filled the forest as the creature vanished. Stars glittered brilliantly in the clear night sky as if they were oblivious to the deranged deal she'd just made with the darkest being in the history of the realm. She swallowed hard as she searched for any signs of the book, but it had disappeared along with the Dark One. She turned around to head back to the castle with the heavy revelation of motherhood on her heart.

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin threw back another glass of brandy as he listened to Lord Cogsworth drawl on and on about usurping, King James's throne. He needed to put a few drinks in him as he mused over their traitorous plot. The plan was to travel to Albannach in attempts to convince King David to get on board with them. They didn't have enough forces on their own and would need his persuasion over the four remaining realms to defeat Cora and James's vast armies.

"When do you presume we leave?" Lord Cogsworth queried as he took a drink from his own glass.

"We'll leave in two days time. That should give us enough time to round up enough supplies for our journey," Rumpelstiltskin murmured distractedly, standing up from the table. He rubbed his temples tiredly as he gazed outside at the blackened sky. They'd conversed well into the late hours of the night.

"Goodnight, Lord Cogsworth. I believe it's about time I retire for the evening," he returned, stifling back a yawn as he bid the other man goodnight.

"Same to you, my good fellow," Cogsworth bid, clapping him on the back lightly before ascending the stairs. Rumpelstiltskin gazed off into the distance of the servants' quarters where his other guests were staying. He eyed the candlelight which illuminated the window, wondering what Belle's former husband and lady friend were up to. He diverted his gaze away from the window as he made his way up the stairs. He expected his wife to be asleep since she'd retired hours ago. He pushed open their bedroom door soundlessly, surprised to see her still up, reading by candlelight.

"I expected you to already be asleep, sweetheart. Why are you still up?" he inquired as he undressed. She gazed up at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"I'm late. My monthly blood hasn't arrived yet, and I believe I could be with child," she responded, placing her forgotten tome down on the duvet. He plodded over to the bed, adorned in nothing but his night shirt as he climbed in after her. He let her revelation sink in, thrilled yet uncertain about what it all meant for them.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's wonderful!" he smiled, overjoyed by the news. He wouldn't allow his insecurities to douse their beautiful moment. He pulled her into his embrace. She sighed, leaning her head against his chest.

"I wonder what kind of mother I shall be," she voiced her thoughts aloud, and he could detect the uncertainty behind them.

"You'll be the most wonderful kind of mother there is. The type who dotes and fusses over her children like the best mothers do," he told her, allowing his hand to wander to her flat abdomen which would ripen with child in the months to come.

"And I'll be right there with you, my love. You'll never have to face this journey alone," he swore as his fingers danced along the planes of her stomach. She turned towards him, her cheeks tinged a rosy pink hue.

"Rumple, I know things between us here lately have been tense, but I miss you. I want you to make love to me," she whispered with desperation in her voice. He felt gooseflesh prickle his skin from her request.

"I shall make love to you sweetly until you feel truly cherished and safe within my arms again," he whispered ardently against the shell of her ear. She shuddered as he lifted her thin shift over her head, exposing her milky white flesh to his adoring eyes.

"You're simply breathtaking, sweetheart," he breathed, gazing down at her nude form. A reddish haze colored the apples of her cheeks from the intensity of his gaze. Her soft folds already glistened with moisture, and he felt his groin twitch in response.

"Lie on your side, darling," he commanded. She immediately switched her position, and he spooned himself against her backside.

"What are you doing?" she respired, feeling his hardened length prodding against her backside.

"Making love to my wife," he whispered huskily in her ear. He adjusted himself against her entrance. "Open for me sweetheart," he commanded needfully. Belle lifted her knee towards her face and opened herself wide for him. He carefully pressed himself into her entrance, sliding effortlessly into her core. A pleasured sigh escaped her parted lips as her slick heat enveloped him. He shivered, holding still as he reveled in the feel of her wrapped so tightly around him. His heart fluttered madly in his chest, the bond of her love renewed as gave herself to him, trusting him once again with their shared intimacy.

"Gods, Belle! You feel magnificent!" he whimpered, overwhelmed with the deep love he held for her. He gave a tentative thrust, slowly seating himself deeper within her. "Is this alright, dearest?" he asked, setting a gentle pace. As he moved within her, he planted butterfly kisses along her shoulder. His kisses were slow and tender, ebbing away the effects of the touch of her perpetrators hands.

Belle reached back for him, her nails digging into the flesh of his hip. She'd missed him so much, missed the raw sensation he evoked in her, missed the love and the deep bond she always felt when in his arms. As he rolled his hips, she covered her mouth to muffle her screams. He grasped her left breast, rolling his finger over her nipple teasingly. She clasped his hand to her, yearning for him to continue his pleasurable ministrations. She mewled with need, her sweet wetness increasing and drenching him with its essence. Making love felt like the first time, and she was able to cast away her anxious doubts about her husband's touch. He was an attentive lover and made sure she felt cherished and loved.

"I want to see your face, Rumple," she pleaded, and he carefully adjusted their positions where she was lying beneath him. He was able to thrust deeply, in and out of her this way, but better yet … she was able to see his love shining so brightly in his eyes. "I love you," she purred, her fingers ghosting along his jaw as she pulled him down into a tender kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin moaned deeply in his throat, his chest rumbling with the sounds of his pleasure. He captured her euphoric cries with his lips, until he felt her slick walls clench around him, pulling him into the void where only she existed, milking him of his seed. He buried his cries against her throat, panting heavily as his heart fought to return to a less erratic rhythm. A light sheen of sweat coated her brow as he unsheathed himself from her delicious warmth. He pulled her close to his body, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"I love you so much, Belle," he told her, kissing her nape and all the way up to her jawline.

"I love you too, Rumple, more than anything in the world," she sighed snuggling closer to him, fully sated from their bout of lovemaking.

"Sleep well, my darling," he bid her goodnight, blowing out the candle on the bedside table. Sleep overtook them and being this close to Belle made all of his worries melt away. She was his light, and she would continue to lead him through the uncertainty which lay ahead for them.

A/AN: Thanks for reading, and I apologize for taking so long to update! Reviews are lovely! Thank you Charlotte Ashmore for your amazing beta work!


	9. Chapter 9

Compensation: Part Nine

A/AN: I know it's been like two months since I last updated, and I'm REALLY sorry! I'm going to start trying to update weekly after things begin to slow down. Enjoy chapter nine!

Emma sucked in a deep breath as she stalked into the royal dining hall. Her mind weighed down with the daunting task ahead of her. Killian smiled gentlemanly at her from the spot adjacent from where she would sit.

"I almost didn't think you were coming, princess," he remarked, smiling smugly at her.

"As a royal, I have many obligations to attend to," she said in a clipped tone, pulling out her chair and taking a seat. She fingered the vial nestled in her lap. It brought her great joy to know her happy ending was finally within reach. As much as she loathed being in the general's presence, she knew she would only have to endure his company for a few hours.

On the table sat a centre-piece, which represented a green lawn surrounded with peacock feathers and green branches, to which were tied violets and other sweet smelling flowers. In the middle of the lawn was a fortress, covered with silver. The fortress was hollow and formed a birdcage, in which several tropical colored birds from the Southern Isles dwelt.

"What has your day consisted of then?" he inquired as the servants brought in their first course, consisting of a civet of hare, a quarter of stag which had marinated all night in salt, a stuffed chicken, and a loin of veal. A servant poured ruby port into their goblets. Emma bit her lip worriedly when she noticed the alcohol. She wouldn't be able to drink now that she was with child.

She grabbed the servant by their sleeve. "May I just have some water?" she inquired politely. Killian furrowed his brow at her request but made no remark as the servant filled another goblet with water.

"Here you are, your grace," the servant replied as he placed the goblet beside her plate.

"Thank you," she returned as she reached for a piece of chicken. She plucked off one of the legs and placed it on her plate.

"As I was saying, Emma, what did you do today?" he asked as he put a helping of stag and veal on his dish.

She groaned inwardly at having to communicate with him at all.

"I did a bit of reading," she answered. And I plotted your demise, she thought to herself. She averted her gaze to the gamy stag and placed a portion on her plate. They ate in silence as Emma dodged all opportunities for conversation. There was no point in getting to know someone you intended on murdering.

Killian grew tired of the silence and decided to engage in conversation again. "I went on a wild boar hunt today with your father," he stated, gaining her attention. She felt the strong urge to vomit as he revealed details of ripping apart one of the boars he'd shot. She pushed away her plate of meat, taking a long sip of water.

"Have you ever been hunting, Emma? He queried as she inconspicuously uncorked the vial underneath the table.

"Many times," she answered, removing her pearl bracelet and casting it underneath the table beside his feet. She would need a distraction if she were to successfully spike his drink.

"Killian, I seemed to have dropped my bracelet. Could you please look underneath the table and fetch it for me?" she asked, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear flirtatiously.

"Certainly, Emma," he said, bending down to retrieve her bracelet. She quickly poured the vial of potion in his goblet when he wasn't looking, tossing the empty vessel over her shoulder. He sat back up, handing her the bracelet.

"Here you are, milady," he grinned as he sat back down in his chair. Emma slipped the jewelry back on her arm as she observed him pick up his goblet and take a long drink. She suppressed a smile at her success. It wasn't long before the servants cleared the table and their dishes, bringing in the second course of roast pheasant, yeast rolls, and crow soup.

Emma placed a warm roll on her plate and a slice of pheasant. However, Killian went for the crow soup. He helped himself to two bowlfuls before she noticed his color begin to change. He hadn't attempted conversation between them since retrieving her bracelet and for that, she was grateful.

"My apologies, Emma, but I believe I'm going to have to cut this short," he grimaced, pushing back his bowl of soup as he held his hand over his heart.

"Perhaps you should go lie down, general," she suggested, concealing a satisfied smirk behind a false mask of concern. She knew she shouldn't drink since she was pregnant, but a victory sip wouldn't put her in any danger. She observed as the war general stumbled out of the great hall. She rose from her chair, retiring to her own chambers for the night. When the morning came, she heard they'd found him dead in his chamber. The royal physician merely ruled it as natural causes. Emma considered it a bout of good fortune that it hadn't taken three days for the potion to end him. Now, she would be required to put on her best facade and pretend that she cared for the general's life. She adorned herself in her black velvet mourning gown as she traipsed around the castle with her eyes downcast and melancholy. She locked herself away in her room the day an entourage of Aginard's soldiers came to retrieve the general's body. She assumed that she wouldn't be disturbed since she was still in mourning. She was surprised when one of her ladies maids knocked on her door the following afternoon.

She opened the door slightly to see Eloise, the petite sized brunette, politely poised in a curtsey. "I'm sorry to disturb you, your majesty, but your father demands your presence at once," she announced.

"I'll be right there," she replied, closing the door behind her, following her maid to the throne room. Her mother and father sat on their adjoining thrones, their features schooled. A woman she'd never seen before stood in their presence. It was obvious she was a royal with the golden crown encrusted with garnet gems sitting atop her head. She was middle-aged, her auburn hair tied into a sophisticated updo. Her lips were painted in a scarlet lacquer.

"Emma, I would like you to meet, Queen Cora of Aginard," her father introduced the queen uneasily. The woman turned to gaze at her with a look of avarice, reminiscent of a predator about to pounce on its prey.

"How wonderful it is to make your acquaintance, princess Emma," she grinned, sauntering towards her in her rouge evening gown which made her appear regal in every sense.

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty," Emma returned, bowing low to the ground in reverence to the older monarch. The queen smiled sweetly at her. Emma felt her nerve endings tingle in the monarch's presence. A dark an ominous aura permeated from her.

"You may rise, Emma," Cora instructed, nodding in permission. Emma slowly rose to her feet, locking gazes with the royal.

"I came here to offer you my condolences. I see you're still in mourning from your attire, so I won't keep you. It was truly unfortunate this engagement was so short lived. I pray you find happiness in the future," Cora stated. She turned to the king and queen and bowed. "It was my pleasure to stop in for a visit. Until we meet again."

"Same to you, Queen Cora," Snow said, smiling politely as the other monarch left the throne room.

Cora halted in the doorway, sighing deeply. "It's a shame I'll have to tell his son that his papa is deceased. I guess he'll be an orphan now," she tsked, hanging her head somberly as she left the throne room. Emma felt like she'd been kicked in the gut from this revelation. What had she done?

~X~

Emma paced nervously in her chamber. It never had occurred to her that Killian might have children. He may have been a traitorous brute for cheating in the duel, but it didn't mean he wasn't a good father. She ran her fingers through her hair timorously. Her stomach roiled with sickness. She clasped her hands over her mouth, dashing for the chamber pot, retching violently. She pulled back her hair, wiping the remnants of vomit on her sleeve. She quickly cleaned herself up. She had to go see Baelfire and tell him of their child, the Dark One, and how she'd murdered the general. No, she couldn't tell him the last two pieces of information. As far as everyone knew, the captain had died of natural causes. No one would question the royal physician's verdict. She cleaned herself up, putting on her bravest face as she marched to his chamber. She knew he'd undoubtedly heard of Killian's passing. She knocked lightly on the door, her heart beat a heavy tattoo against her chest when she heard the soft footfalls of his boots. The door unlatched, and she averted her gaze timidly when he opened it. He reached out to cup her face in his hands before pulling her tightly against his chest.

"Gods Emma, what did you do!?" he muttered into her crown of blonde hair.

"What do you mean?" she feigned ignorance, her heart fluttering madly in her chest.

"Don't lie to me, Swan," he pleaded, placing his hands on her shoulders, and gazing deeply into her verdant depths. She knew he was no fool to her folly. He knew she had her hand in Killian's demise.

She respired deeply. "Let's go inside your chamber, and we'll talk," she vowed, placing her hand over his chiseled arms, and pushing against them with her palms. She walked past him and sat down on his bed. He followed suit, taking a seat beside her. She folded her hands in her lap demurely, fixating her glance on the window pane.

"I'm pregnant, Bae, and after I discovered this, I had no choice but to kill the general. I didn't want him to be the father of my child, our child," she said, turning her glance back to him.

Baelfire wrapped his arm securely around her shoulders, pulling her into his lap. "Emma, I can't believe you got yourself wrapped up in this mess. I was forced to kill men in the war, and I often sat awake at night, wondering if I'd murdered someone's father or brother. I imagined their wives and mothers standing on their stoops crying in anguish for their loss. Bloodying your hands is something you'll have to live with for the rest of your life. The only consolation it brings me is that you did it for our child," he told her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Where do we go from here?" she breathed, leaning further into his embrace.

"We lay low for awhile, as not to draw suspicion and then we wed promptly," he answered.

"Sounds good to me," she said as he pushed her hair aside, planting an affectionate kiss on the back of her neck. She dispelled images of Cora and the Dark One from her mind as she found herself lost in his arms.

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Mrs. Potts, Lord Cogsworth. Gaston, and Ruby saddled their horses for the journey to Albannach. A few trunks, canteens of water, and dried food were secured safely away in the back of a wagon attached to Gaston's horse. Rumpelstiltskin had put him in charge of guarding and managing their supplies.

Belle gazed forlornly at the chateau which lay behind them. It had been their home for little over six weeks, and she didn't know if they'd ever return. "What's troubling you, my Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired, sensing her distress as he walked up behind her. He massaged her shoulders gently as she leaned back into his strong arms.

"It's just, I'm really going to miss this place. I know we didn't reside here long, but I've grown attached to it in some small way. It feels like home in a sense," she admitted.

"I know it's hard uprooting your life once again, sweetheart, but I promise you that one day we'll have a place to call ours. The rebellion I'm about to initiate isn't going to win me any favors with the king. He'd probably would have already placed my head on a pike if knew of my treason," he chuckled dryly.

"Don't speak of such things, Rumple. We're both going to usurp James's tyrannical reign together. We will succeed," she reassured him, and he almost believed her. Fear welled in his heart for her being and their child's. He'd gladly place his head on a chopping block any day in exchange for their safety.

Gaston came to stand beside them. "Are we ready to go, captain?" he inquired to the knight.

"Yes, we'll leave in ten minutes. Recheck the horses and make sure we have an adequate amount of supplies for our journey," he commanded his squire.

"Yes sir!" Gaston saluted him before going to resurvey the wagon.

"We're ready to depart sir!" Lord Cogsworth called from the back of the entourage.

"Then let's be on our way!" he called back to him. He helped Belle onto their horse, taking his seat behind her. She sighed contentedly, leaning against his lithe frame. He felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders with Belle in his arms. He knew she would gladly share this burden with him. He would never be alone as long as they were together. The sun rose behind the mountains as a new day greeted them. He forgot what lay behind and focused on what was ahead for them. It wouldn't be easy but it would be worth it in the end.

A/AN: I know this update was a bit short but it was all I could pour into it. The next part should be posted sometime before Christmas. In the next installment, Belle and Gold arrive in Albannach, and Cora makes a traitorous move. A big thanks to my beta Charlotte Ashmore as well! 


	10. Chapter 10

Compensation: Part Ten

A/AN: I cannot believe I'm finally to the halfway point of this fic. I could be saying that and it be like twenty more chapters, but my goal is for it to have between twenty and thirty chapters. However, I still have a lot to cover. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

James rubbed his temples agitatedly as he sat in his study. It had been several weeks since he'd sent Solomon on his mission to murder his adviser's wife, and he'd heard nothing. The imbecile had probably gotten himself into trouble or killed. He supposed it was time to send out another officer to check up on his attendant. Rumpelstiltskin's quarterly rest would be coming to an end soon. He didn't have time to meddle in his royal adviser's affairs but something told him if he wanted the job done right, then he would have to do it himself. As he mulled over the appropriate way to approach his task, he felt two willowy arms snake around his neck. He could smell the queen's invigorating scent of jasmine with a hint of lavender.

"What's on your mind, husband? Is there anything I could do to help you relax?" she purred in her sultry voice. The king didn't consider himself a romantic or a giving man under any circumstances. He was a taker, and he usually would have been in the mood for a decent roll in the sack, but not today.

"Not now, Zelena," he said, standing to his feet, evading her unwanted advances.

"But, husband, you barely ever acknowledge I'm here. Don't you want to have a son? We wed so we could birth heirs. I know this isn't a union which entails romance, and as a royal, I never expected that. If you'd only allow me to share your bed until I become pregnant, I promise to leave you be," she supplied, clasping her hands at her waist demurely.

The king scoffed loudly, averting his gaze to the queen. "Heirs? Don't you know, I have enough bastards prancing around at court? A child with royal blood will make no difference to me. After women bear children, they become more greedy, always asking for this and that for their bairn. There's only one woman who I desire to sire an heir with and it isn't you. I only married you to secure an alliance and have your mother's armies at my disposal. A day will come when she will become mine, and I'll no longer have need of you. You've got a lovely face and an alluring figure, but I only desire you for my pleasure. That's your only purpose here, Zelena, to serve me. I'll call on you once I'm ready for a good time again. Get out of my sight, and don't approach me unless you've been summoned!" He bellowed threateningly, pointing his index finger at the door.

Tears streamed unbidden down her face as she darted out of his study. If only, Cora had accepted an alliance with him which didn't entail a proposal. The queen was gorgeous, but she was mouthy, which he didn't appreciate. He was filled with vexation as he thought of his loathsome brother and how he'd stolen the affections of the only woman he'd ever truly loved. Snow White was the fairest queen in all the realm and one who'd be coveted by any king. Procuring her as his wife would take much patience and time, but he would achieve his goal. His mind returned to his adviser who he still had yet to deal with. He would force him to come back to court.

"Maxwell! Travers!" he thundered as he called for his royal officers. Two lanky men clamored into his study. Maxwell had carrot orange hair which was neatly trimmed, while Travers sported a long beard which complimented his sandy blond locks.

"What is it, your highness?" Maxwell inquired, bowing reverently before the monarch. Travers mirrored the other officer's actions, keeping his head bent low respectfully before the king.

"I have a mission for you gentlemen. Solomon has yet to return to the castle, and I haven't heard a word from him since he first departed. I sent him to Lord Rumpelstiltskin's estate, to murder his wife because I don't approve of their union. Travel to Lord Madrick's estate and see if you can find out out about his disappearance. If my adviser is there, force him to turn over his wife. If he refuses then torch the place and arrest him. Make sure you bring along any servants who may be staying there back with you. After he returns, I'll give him the ultimatum of keeping his rank or being flogged again. A disobedient adviser just won't do," he commanded them.

"And what do we get if we succeed?" Travers chimed in.

"You get the satisfaction of knowing you served your king well," he remarked, his voice lowering dangerously as he clapped the officer on the shoulder. Travers gulped back the bile in his throat, giving the king a solemn nod.

"We'd be honored to carry out your honors, your royal highness," Maxwell, returned as he took Jame's hand, kissing it devoutly.

"Excellent! I'll have the servants saddle your horses and prepare your supplies. You'll leave at daybreak," he informed them.

"We will not fail you, your grace," Travers vowed.

A malicious smirk played upon his lips as he grabbed a handful of the officer's beard. "I expect nothing less of either of you. Just remember that you're both replaceable," he admonished, hoping they understood failure wasn't an option.

"NOW GET OUT!" he bellowed as he pushed the blond man backwards. Travers hit the flagstone with a resounding thud before clamoring to his feet. Taking his place beside his partner, he dusted off his uniform as they both scurried out of the throne room. James fell back into his armchair, pouring himself a glass of scotch to numb his agitation. He needed to relax, but he knew it would be impossible until his abhorrent brother was out of the way and his royal adviser was back in line. He threw back the glass of amber liquid, sighing satisfyingly as the alcohol burned his throat.

~X~

The ride to Albannach hadn't been a delightful one. It had poured buckets of rain their first day, forcing them to set up camp early. Belle had spent most of her day lounging in her tent, engrossed in a novel, while her husband and Gaston gathered firewood. The rain had turned into a light drizzle as they gathered the wood from fallen trees. Rumpelstiltskin picked up a few sticks and handed them to Gaston to load onto the wagon. An uncomfortable silence had settled over them as they focused on their mundane task.

"You couldn't get Lord Cogsworth to join us?" Gaston asked, slicing through the awkward tension.

Rumpelstiltskin diverted his gaze to the younger man, snorting with laughter. "He's a lord and all he knows how to do is sit on his arse all day and bark out commands. He'd like for you to believe he's someone dignified, but he's lying to himself. His title is the only thing he's got going for him," he remarked.

"But your rank is far higher than his. You could command him to do all the work, and there's nothing he could do about it," Gaston countered.

"Aye...You're right. I could, but I won't. I'm used to getting my hands dirty, though I'm very much acquainted with court life; it never suited me. I hail from a poor little village along the outskirts of Astyn. King George recognized my heroism and made me who I am today. I wasn't born into nobility," he informed his squire, tossing him another handful of wood.

"I had no idea," he remarked, loading the logs onto the wagon.

"Well, now you do. What about yourself? You've been imprisoned for quite sometime. What was that like?" Rumple probed, casting the ebony haired man a quizzical glance.

"Terrible. It was mostly dark, and all we were given to eat was stale bread and water. The smell was pungent because we never got to wash and if someone died, they might not come and retrieve the body for days. I suppose they done it because they didn't believe being stuck there was punishment enough," he spat out bitterly as he stared at the cloudy gray sky.

"I cannot imagine what sort of hellish existence you faced all of those years, but I vow you'll never have to go back there as long as you're loyal to my service. I'll try my hardest to help you create a better life for yourself. You have my word," he pledged.

"Th-Thank you," he stammered, unable to process what the knight was proposing. No one had ever offered him anything before. He'd been made to slave for everything on his own. Rumpelstiltskin had taken his wife, and he wasn't too thrilled with their arrangement in the beginning, but then something changed in him. The commander had taken a beating for a lowly peasant woman whom he'd never met . He wasn't sure what had possessed a complete stranger to demonstrate such a chivalrous act, but he was thankful for it. Coming home and discovering Belle had died from a flogging would have been much more painful than finding out she'd remarried. It had been years since they'd last seen each other, and it was painful to let her go, but he could live with her decision because her husband was an honorable man.

"We should probably head back. That looks like an ample amount of firewood," Rumpelstiltskin added, pulling Gaston from his musings.

"Of course! Let's go back," the squire agreed, grabbing the cart's handle and yanking it forward. Rumpelstiltskin walked alongside him until their camp came into view. Gaston halted the wagon and loaded his arms with firewood. He dropped it in a massive heap and attempted to light it by rubbing a rough stone against a piece of flint. He sighed in relief as an orange glow emanated from the wood. Smoke from the fire filled his lungs, and he covered his mouth with his arm to muffle a cough.

"I take it the commander hasn't seen fit to kill you yet," Ruby quipped, gaining his attention. He turned around to see her smirking at him.

"Yes, he's much more compassionate than I thought he'd be," Gaston admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"If you'd only been there to witness the day he'd spared Belle's life. He's a hero in every sense," Ruby gushed.

"That's what I gathered," he simply stated as he diverted his gaze towards his own tent. "I think I'm going to go explore a bit and guard the campsite," Gaston supplied as he sauntered off into the direction of the edge of the woods.

"Good day, Gaston," Ruby returned, wishing there could be more than meaningless small talk between them. She longed for him to open up to her, but how was that possible when she could barely get him to speak two words to her? Perhaps she should confide in Belle about her dilemma. It was apparent she no longer held any affections for him. They'd been married once, and if anyone knew how to get through to him, it was her. Ruby marched to her tent, opting to rest for awhile. They would all sit down for supper later that night and then she would broach the subject. She could only hope it didn't end in disaster.

~X~

Belle had fallen sound asleep when Rumpelstiltskin had returned. Her tome lay half open beside her. He chortled lightly at the scene, placing a feathered kiss against her brow. Gaston was keeping an eye out for bandits and wild animals. Rumpelstiltskin yawned, feeling utterly spent from the first day of their journey. A nap would refresh him since he'd be up half the night keeping watch. He picked up the book and closed it, tucking it securely away in her satchel. He settled down beside her on the pallet as he covered himself with the woolen blanket. She stirred softly in her sleep when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He soon drifted off, forgetting their woes for awhile, focusing solely on his love for her.

~X~

The rain had slacked up sometime before dusk. Mrs. Potts had prepared a simple meal of potato soup over the fire, and they'd chowed down on some of the day old bread they'd packed to go with it. The housekeeper kept to herself, while the men guffawed obnoxiously over a joke Lord Cogsworth had made about Count Watley's horse faced daughter. Belle and Ruby sat in her tent away from the commotion. Belle rolled her eyes at the group of men as they hooped and hollered uncouthly.

"I guess they've all had too much to drink," Ruby snorted as she took a bite out of her roll.

"Rumple always makes any excuse he can to drink. They won't be fit to travel in the morning if they all have hangovers," Belle scoffed, rolling her eyes in displeasure. Ruby averted her gaze to the setting sun as her issue with Gaston came to her mind.

"Belle, there's something I need to tell you, and I need you to promise you won't get mad when I do," she blurted out.

Belle furrowed her brow quizzically at her comrade. "Hmm? What is it, Ruby?" she inquired, giving the other woman her undivided attention.

Ruby respired deeply as she revealed her pressing secret. "You always told me after Gaston died, well we thought he was dead," Ruby paused momentarily to gather her bearings. Belle stared intently at her closest friend as she continued. "You said you didn't love him anymore, and I fully realize you don't now because you and Lord Rumple have wed and are both very happy together. What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with Gaston. I always have been since we were children. I buried my feelings for him when he married you and completely extinguished any remaining desires I held for him after his passing. I feel like I've been given another opportunity to profess my love for him since he's returned, but I don't want to overwhelm him after all he's endured. Losing you must have been heartbreaking for him, and I don't want to overstep my bounds, but it's driving me mad, Belle. I vow to not say a word to him unless you approve of it. I'm forever in your service, milady," Ruby confided in her, bowing her head low to the ground.

"Get up, Ruby. There's no need for formality," Belle commanded her. The barmaid rose to her feet as she fixated her gaze on the noblewoman.

"I wish for Gaston to be happy and you as well. I would never forbid your union under any circumstances. You have my blessing, Ruby," Belle consented with s confirming nod.

"Thank you, milady. You're too kind!" Ruby gushed, beaming brilliantly at her friend. The anxious knot budding in her chest dissipated at Belle's approval.

"The way to Gaston's heart is through his stomach. Prepare him a small meal tomorrow while he's standing watch, and he'll be in your debt forever," Belle supplied with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"You think it will work?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Certainty. All things take time, but there's no way Gaston won't appreciate a home cooked meal from a stunning lady," Belle stated, grinning sweetly at her. Ruby felt her cheeks redden at Belle's compliment.

"What should I make for him?" she continued.

"How about a raisin cake? Rumple packed some because the man can't go a day without a sweet. There should be some flour stored in with our food supplies," Belle informed her.

"I truly appreciate your advice, Belle," she told her.

"All I want is for you to be happy, Ruby. I also want the same thing for Gaston. It would make it even better if he found that happiness with you," the beauty remarked as she covered her hand over the woman's she'd known since she was four. Warmth spread from her hand and radiated to her heart, for she was so fortunate to have a friend like Belle.

~X~

Night had already fallen by the time the knights had reached Count Madrick's estate. Maxwell had gone inside to confront the king's attendant and his wife, but no one was home. He knew the king would be sorely dissatisfied to know his commander had vanished, but he would still follow through with the rest of his orders. The estate must burn.

"Is there anyone in the manor!?" Travers inquired to the other knight who'd recently emerged from the chateau.

"No. It looks as if they've all packed up and moved on," Maxwell responded as he shook his head.

"So are we really going to burn it down? This place is astonishing and it seems like such a travesty for it to go up in flames," Travers remarked with a sigh.

"You heard the king. If we don't follow his orders, then we'll be the ones who are roasting," he reminded him.

"All right...Have you got a match?" Travers obliged with a begrudging sigh.

"I have an entire pack," Maxwell answered as he flashed the assortment of fire sticks at him.

"You do the honors. I don't think I could live with myself if I destroyed Count Madrick's lovely estate," Travers continued as he stood back. Maxwell lit several matches and threw them at the manor. The flames ignited and licked at the entire left side of the manor until it was mere ashes. It swiftly moved to the right side as smoke billowed from the former estate. The two official's rode back in the direction of Astyn as flames engulfed the rest of the property, reducing it to ashes. The only thing which spared the rest of the countryside from the fire's fury was a another rainstorm passing through.

"What of the commander? Do you think we should go look for him?" Travers inquired as they rode on horseback down the king's road.

"We have no idea where he's gone to or where to look. We should just return to court and see what the next step in his plan is. We'll follow orders from there," Maxwell suggested as they rode on into the night.

Several miles away, Rumpelstiltskin gazed at the smoke which floated over the treetops. He averted his gaze back to foliage, giving it no thought, unaware that his only home had been burned to the ground.

A/AN: I'm going on a bit of a FF hiatus because I'm working on an original piece for a publisher. It doesn't mean I'll never update this or anything, but it'll be sporadic until I'm finished with my original work.


End file.
